Aftermath
by speculate
Summary: Based off my ideas for the plot My Chemical Romance gave us through their tweets. Own story, My Chemical Romance based, My Chemical Romance characters. True lives of the fabulous Killjoys fic.  R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters besides my OC's, Star, Trevor, and Alyxx. I only own parts of my plots, and I some quotes aren't mine either. 0_o_ All rights go to the respective owners._**

* * *

"Look alive, sunshine. Shit's all fucked up in the zones."

Fifteen year old Mikey Way groaned and glanced up at his older brother Gerard, looking down at him with a sad expression of knowing on his face. Getting up off his little cot, he followed Gerard out of their small shelter for the night, one of the only left- standing houses in zone 2.

Outside, total chaos was occurring. People were running around and screaming, little fires exploding and charring small plants. But this was nothing new. Sighing, Gee and Mikey walked back into the old, collapsing building and almost crashed into a sprinting, panting Frankie.

"I heard the zones… the zones were…" He breathed, putting his hands on his knees to steady himself.

Gerard nodded, and gestured to the rickety door with his head, causing his overlong black hair to fall into his eyes. Frankie looked out the door, and then closed it just as quickly, as a small explosion went off right in front of him.

"Jesus!" He cried, and opened the door once again to get a better look. But this time, they heard a loud buzzing noise, which kept getting louder, and, confused, the three teens gazed up at the sky.

Screaming down at them was a fire- blazing torpedo.

Mikey slammed the door, and, heels skidding on the slick, yet rubble covered floors, he jerked open the trapdoor to the bomb- safety room. It wasn't coincidence that there was a safety room there; every building added one under their floors after the apocalypse occurred.

Gee screamed orders to the rest of the Group, and they scattered from the rooms they happened to be in, and slid down the long corridors, and jumped into the hole in the floor. Mikey, after being the last to jump down, slammed the trapdoor shut just as a bone jarring BOOM hit the floor above them, sending little pebbles flying down on their heads.

Gerard, brushing some dirt and rocks off his clothes, glanced at the Group and asked, "Everyone okay?"

Nods all around relived Gerard, because he didn't know what he would do without the rest of his Group. Looking around the circle of people, he examined everyone. Besides him, Mikey and Frankie, there was thirteen year old Alyxx, her best friend Trevor, who was also thirteen, little Star, who was only eight, and Ray, who was one year younger than Gerard at seventeen. Frankie was sixteen.

Turning to Alyxx, who was the technologist in the Group, Gee asked," Can you check the morning scans? I wanna see if there's too much damage to stay here."

Opening the tiny laptop she always carried with her, Alyxx quickly started checking the early scans for nuke damage. Once she got onto the site, everyone watched her as her eyes darted back and forth along the damaged screen. Closing the mini- computer, she doled out the bad news. "AM scans reporting the stacks emitting green smoke. So if the air starts smelling like limeade, evacuate at once!"

Star sniffled, and Frankie picked her up and held her close.

"So… what are we doing, Gee?" asked Mikey. "Are we staying here, or going?"

"We'll go wherever's safest." replied Gerard. "So, any ideas on where that might be?"

"I heard there's minimal scorching in zone three." Mused Trevor thoughtfully. "Maybe we ought to head there."

Sensing a decision being made, they all looked up at the leader of their Group.

"So, Gerard, what's it gonna be?" Ray inquired.

After a moment's hesitation, Gee replied, "Let's head to Hyperthrusts, then."

* * *

About eight hours later, the group arrived, exhausted, at Hyperthrusts. Pushing open the door to the only standing structure in the past three miles, they entered after their long journey. There were only two people there; the man who worked the carts, and the woman who stood behind the ill- stocked bar area. Gee sauntered over to the counter and pulled their coins out of his pocket. "Seven tickets to zone three, please."

The lady smiled. "Lotsa people headed that way, I hear. Might meet some folks on your way over, the cart's got a few stops along the way."

"Why's it that many people are headed there?" Gee asked, curious to see if they were going for the same reasons they were.

The lady cocked her head and said, thoughtfully, "Well, I hear there's minimal scorching." Trevor broke into a pleased, cocky smirk.

Handing Gerard back their change of three coins, she said, "The train'll be here in a couple minutes. Can I get ya anything else?"

Mikey gazed at the coins. "I didn't know we would have any change!"

Placing the coins back on the counter, Gee said, "Actually, you can. Can I get a can of energe? The big kind, if you got it. My friend Frankie here got a case of dustmouth while we were crossing a very small part of a very big desert, and hasn't stopped complaining about it since. Which doesn't make much sense, because talking worsens dustmouth. He just can't keep his fuckin' trap shut, can you Frankie?"

Frankie, looking sullen, scowled at Gerard but stayed quiet.

The woman behind the counter sighed, looking sad. "Wish I could help you," She said, "But energe has been growing more and more difficult to find since the main branch of the factories was destroyed. Can't even really call this old thing a bar anymore, I mean, all we have is water. I know, I know, that shit's so 2015, but it's all I got. Want it?"

Gee shrugged. "Better than nothing, I guess."

Reaching under her counter, she pulled a jug of fresh water out of a small fridge. She handed it to Frankie, who had approached the counter with a look of desperation on his face. After he chugged most of it, he handed what remained to Ray, who passed it to Alyxx, and so on.

After a bit more mindless chit- chat with the server, their cart rumbled into the station. Bidding goodbye to their new friend, the lady behind the counter, they boarded the small, futuristic train.

"Good luck…" mumbled the young man who worked it. "Wish I could leave, too, before this place gets bombed like everything in this hell hole of a zone."

Star, from her place between Alyxx and Frankie, just replied cheerfully and ever- optimistic, "Well, besides the threat of poison air, it's gonna be a bright and sunny day!"

But then the cart roared away, (through air, no track), but Star was pretty sure she could see a tiny flicker of a smile on the man's face.

* * *

**(a/n)Well, there it is! I'm pretty proud of it. Don't know when I'll update, but I work better under pressure. Pressure me to update? ;) Review, please, it'll make my year!**

**MCRmy, FTW! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Group hurtled through the air, and once again the technology never ceased to amaze the whole Group. Although they were definitely traveling, no one on the ground could see them, and all they could see was black around them. Leaning back in his chair, Gerard contemplated on what has been plaguing planet earth for about 4 years.

Ever since the machines took over in around 2030, people have been scavenging for the means to survive. The machines had dropped a nuclear bomb on the world, but their plan failed. You see, the bomb was supposed to destroy every human, but it only killed most. At this time, only around 100,000 humans remain.

The bomb completely rearranged everything on earth. Now, instead of having seven continents, there is only what is left: four deformed landmasses called "zones". One was overtaken, as was everyone who had the misfortune to be in it at the time, and two was on its way to the same fate. Seeing this ahead of time, most people who had been living in zone two had moved. Whether it was via hyperthrusts, highcar, or just old- fashioned cybertrains, most had migrated to a new home.

No one knew of the machine's evil plans until they were carried out. Even though most life on planet earth was extinguished, the machines still saw it as a failure. Which is why everyone is so nervous: the machines will strike again.

There is one "species" of self- directing machine, a robot, which is not evil. They are called Droids, and they serve to help people. They were designed to kill off what was left of the human race, but somehow they learned to become helpful, and friends to humans. This was the machine's biggest failure, but they cannot destroy one of their own kinds, even if they created them in the first place- at least, as far as the humans know. It was the Droids, in fact, who suggested that, instead of every man fending for themselves, that people disperse into Groups. Almost every human had one- except those who worked at some of the last businesses, like hyperthrusts, for example. Those people had Pairs. Their pairs were the one other person who worked with them, and they stayed with each other always.

There are, of course, some lone wanderers, who stand alone for reasons of their own. Maybe their original Group was killed, and they refused to find a new one; maybe they never trusted Droids, and didn't abide by their suggestion, merely out of spite for the creature. But whatever the reason, there were some who did not live in Groups.

All these horrible things were caused by THEM: the machines. Some people, the few and the strong and the brave, joined an army whose job is to destroy the machines like they destroyed the humans; but everyone, including them, knew that their efforts were in vain. The machines would win, no matter what.

Gee thought about all this on the ride to the first stop in the hyperthrust's journey. When the cart stopped with a jerk, Ray suggested that they all get out for a moment, and stretch their legs. But when they did, they saw two things: a hyperthrusts stop station, full of surprised, horrified looking people; and kilos of Droids, dead, by the side of the road.

* * *

**(a/n) Well, there you have it. It just so happens to be boring, lame, and non- dialouge, and while it's a filler, it's quite an important filler. So THERE. updating later this week :)**

**MCRmy FTW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Well, here it is! Sorry for the shortness, but I have writer's block, I'm tired, and I'm busy trying to form a storyline for this. I got some ideas, but you know how things go... 0_o... ENJOY! i'll be updating soon, I think. P.S. How you guys doing with the My Chemical Madness? Personally, I've had enough. Just release the album already! But if not for the madness, this story wouldn't exist, so you got your goods and you bads ;) Review?**

**Please Note: Some tweets will be disreguarded, so if their not mentioned here, forget 'em.**

* * *

The entire mass of people who stood at the stop, still- shocked, dropped their mouths wide open, and stared at the pile of human- like robots. Droids looked exactly the same as humans, albeit one small difference; all Droids eyes are electric green.

But the light from these Droid's eyes had faded when they had been killed.

All at once, the silence was broken with one, horrible, blood- curdling scream from the crowd. And then everything sort of… exploded.

Star started crying, and Frankie picked her up, tears streaming down his cheeks, leaving tracks in the dirt and grime. Alyxx groped around until she found Trevor's hand, and squeezed it until he winced from the pain. Mikey and Ray glanced at each other, and then nervously at Gee, who hadn't moved at all, and who's mouth was still slightly open. People started freaking out even more than before, now, and

Ray grabbed Gerard by his slightly shaking hand and dragged him backwards until they got back into the Hyperthrusts cart. Everyone piled onto the cart, and then Mikey slammed the sliding door that locked their cart's privacy, closed all the shades, and pulled the small chain and watched sadly as the small light flickered on.

Gerard still hadn't moved.

"G-Gee?" Frankie stammered. "You okay?"

Gerard blinked once, then again, and whispered under his breath, "And we'll celebrate the end of things with cheap champagne…"

"Huh?" Trevor asked. "What's he talkin' about?"

Looking up, Gee said, quite blunt, "This is the end. It's all over now."

Alyxx shook her head vigorously. "Don't talk like that, Gee."

Trevor nodded. "Yeah, it's not over. In fact, I think this is just the beginning."

They all glanced over at Trevor. It was kind of rare for him to be deep, nowadays. Trevor had once been the most thoughtful, amazing writer that world had ever known (in the Group's humble opinions, of course), but after a bomb had destroyed his home and killed his family, he joined the Group and as time went on, the old Trevor faded more and more. So, this kind of made the Group feel like they were going somewhere, because they just may be getting their Trevor back.

Gee shook his head. "No! Look at that out there. That was obviously the machine's doing. Did you see the charred remains? It was a PocketBomb. We know that the machines are the only ones who have access to those anymore! This means everything we know is WRONG! The machines can kill Droids!" Gee's voice cracked, and he lowered his head. "Sorry to flip out on you guys, but I guess everything's just getting to me. I mean… if we we're wrong about this, who's to say we're not wrong about everything else we thought we knew?"

Everyone was silent, because they knew Gerard was right. They just sat still and listened as people boarded the Hyperthrusts train, and jerked a little as the train thrust forward, taking them to God- knows- where. Because they thought they were going to zone three, but now they couldn't stop worrying that every simple thing they thought they knew was wrong.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) WOW, that was fast. I just kinda logged on and wrote without thinking about it. Anyways, there was no inspiration for this chapter, and I was kind of confused when I reread it, as to where inside me it came from. I like it, though :) It's gonna take the story in a completely different direction than I had planned, but you know how things go. Anyway, review!**

* * *

The cart zoomed into the next station about nine hours later. After the last debacle, the Group was wary to get out again, but their legs and necks were cramping from sleeping on top of one another in the small space. They exited the small room, and, walking outside, blinked into the bright sunlight. They hadn't gotten four yards away from the station when a loner grabbed Gerard by the arm and spun him around until he had his back to his chest and put a switchblade to Gee's throat.

The loner was about forty years old, with a scraggly, unclean face, and crazed eyes. His clothes were all ripped and torn, and he obviously wasn't… all there.

The loner was what people call "zonerunners." They were rebels, and went around from zone to zone, committing crimes to avenge the deaths of their Groups or families. Zonerunners were the most feared, intimidating humans out there, and not many people who had encountered one had lived to tell the tale.

That was who had a knife to Gerard's throat.

Alyxx screamed shortly, and everyone's eyes widened, but no one dared make a sound. Gee was looking oddly calm, and slowly closed his eyes. He said nothing.

It felt like an hour before the loner spoke, but it was really only ten seconds until he said, in a low, gravelly voice, "What is the boy's name?"

No one spoke for a while, and it was silent until Frankie found his voice. "G- Gerard."

"Gerard…" the loner whispered. Leaning down so his mouth was near Gee's ear, he said, "Do you want to die, Gerard?"

Slowly, Gerard shook his head.

The loner pointed to Frankie. "You. What is your name?"

"Frank I-Iero, sir."

He moved his long, pale finger to Trevor. "And you?" he growled.

"Trevor Williams." Everyone was surprised at the fact that Trevor's voice didn't waver, or stammer like Frankie's.

"Trevor." The loner said. "TTTTRRREEEVVVOOOORRRR."

Trevor gulped.

"Trevor was my father's name." The loner dropped Gerard, who fell to his knees, breathing heavy. The loner, completely forgetting Gerard, whom he had almost killed, stalked over to Trevor, and whispered, "My father was killed by the first bomb dropped, Trevor."

"Umm, I'm really sorry about that… sir… but… what are you going to do to us?"

"'Us'?" The loner asked. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything to all of you. I only want you." The loner pointed to a small house in the distance. "That is the remnants of my old home. All through my years, I have been looking for someone named Trevor so I could use him to avenge my father's death. I have found a person for my mother, and my little sister, but I must finish what I started. Come with me, Trevor."

Trevor's eyes grew large in fear. The loner roughly grabbed his arm, and then started searching in his pockets. "Where are my damn matches? I need my… matches… I need them to tie him to the bed, and set the house on fire…"

A plan started to form in Gerard's mind. Picking himself off the ground, he said in a voice hoarse from the man's grip on his neck, "I have matches, sir. I can bring him to the house and burn him there."

The Group looked at Gerard in disbelief. The loner shook his head. "No, I would want to be there for the boy's death. Why don't I just take the matches and kill him myself?"

Gee, ever persistent, replied, shaking his head, "No, you see, this is my last pack of matches. I don't trust anyone but myself with them. I would have you come over to the house while I burn the child, but I worry about your heath. What if you breathe in too much smoke? You could get sick. I infer that you are around fire too much already, am I correct? Why don't you stay back here and watch the house burn where it's safe?"

The man pondered Gee's suggestion. "Okay, I guess that'll be fine. Just make sure the boy dies!"

Gerard nodded, and grabbed Trevor by the sleeve. "Come, child. And everyone else, too. I need your help with the preparation." And with that, Gee lead them farther into the desert land of the zone, and, as soon as they were out of hearing and sight range, Ray and Frankie yanked themselves out of Gerard's grip.

"What's the MATTER with you? Did you hit your head when you fell down, or something?" Frankie screeched. Ray stayed silent, and looked over at Alyxx and Trevor, who had pulled out of Gerard's grip, and were hugging. Trevor was rubbing Alyxx's back and she was crying into his shoulder.

Gerard shook his head. "No, I'm FINE! I had a plan, okay? We got away, didn't we? Now all we have to do is set the house on fire and run!"

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief; there leader was still sane after all. But Ray noticed a flaw in Gee's plan. "But the loner's back near the station. If we try and get back, he'll see Trevor and know we lied!"

Now it was Gerard's turn to sigh, though it wasn't in relief. "I know. But I didn't see any other way out of this. I guess… until we know it's safe to get back to the station, we'll just have to survive here."

The Group looked around. There was desert, desert, and more desert. Not much to live with, but they had complied with worse before.

Nodding, the Group went about setting the house aflame. Once the fire was started and roaring, they just sat back and stared into the light, and wondered how long they would be out here, and what they would encounter while they were.

* * *

**MCRmy, you guys rock my world.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Today will forever go down in history. There is so much I'd like to say about that, but the only person who's reading this that cares is Chloe, and she's heard me ramble and freak too much today. This chapter is short, badly written, and came from nowhere, but I felt like I needed to update in thanks to the guys, and in homage to Danger Days: The Life of the Fabulous Killjoys. This chapter is obviusly inspired by Art the the Weapon, but no one wants to hear me talk anymore! Again, sorry for the terribleness of this chapter, and I promise the next one will be up soon, and MUCH better. Now, read, and go listen to the trailer for the millionth time! Love you guys! :D**

* * *

"We need a name."

All heads turned to look at little Star, who had suddenly spoken in the silence around their small campfire.

"What do you mean?" Gee asked.

"I mean, we need a name," Star said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A name, like for all of us. Put together, you know?"

Frankie was about to ask why, but Mikey interrupted him. "You know what, Star? I agree one hundred percent. We need each other to survive, and I think a name for our Group would be a really good thing. Any ideas?"

The Group with no name, yet, thought and thought, but no one could supply a name. But then Alyxx spoke up, "Well, why don't we think of important things in this, I don't know, time period."

"Killing," muttered Gerard under his breath.

"Okay," said Alyxx, "A little depressing, but I suppose you're right. And… since the first part is so sad, why don't we come up with a… happier word, to balance it out?"

"Would 'happy' work?" Ray asked.

Alyxx, ever flamboyant, replied, "No, something LIKE that, but… better. Something that goes with 'kill'."

The Group paused, and pondered her words, but it was Trevor who spoke. "Joy."

They looked up. "Joy," repeated Trevor. "Killjoy. We are the Killjoys!"

And then, the Group, or now, the Killjoys, smiled.

* * *

******The Next Day*******

"Frankie." *poke* "Frankie." *Poke* "Frankie." *Poke*" Frankie."

Gee poked him. Again. Annoyed, he let out a loud bellow, "FRANK IERO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

"Mmmrgmm…" Frankie moaned into his jacket, which he was using as a pillow. But he didn't sleep long, as he was suddenly thrust up and awake by the leader of the Killjoys. "Gee! What the fuck?"

Gerard just shrugged. "You wouldn't wake up. So I made you."

Rubbing sleep (and sand) out of his half- open eyes, Frankie asked, "Where's everyone? Are we leaving today?"

Gerard sighed. "I honestly have no idea when… or, if… we're leaving."

Frankie, now totally awake, cried, "What?"

Aggravated, Gerard just pointed into the distance and said, "Well, if you had gotten up earlier…"

Frankie looked warily in the direction Gee was pointing. "Oh, oh… oh no."

Gee nodded sadly. For where the Hyperthrusts station once was, there was now just a pile of ashes and bodies.

Frankie backed away. "No… No! I can't fucking TAKE this anymore! "

Gerard put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, it's gonna be okay! I promise we're okay now!"

"NO!" Frank yelled. "I can't do this! I want to go hide, and let this world explode! I don't care anymore!" His voice broke, and, hard as he may try to stop them, the tears fell from his eyes.

Gerard could never stand seeing Frankie cry. It just hurt way more than it should have. Gee gathered Frankie into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder.

He would NEVER tell Frank this, but Gerard knew that nothing was okay.

* * *

**(A/N) Reviews make FRANKIE smile! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Okeydokey, here we... GO. I got a lot to say right now, so IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ THIS NOOOOOW!**

**KAY. So... This chappie's broken up into many different parts because I keep switching POV's back and forth between the Killjoys and the Draculoids. Hope it's not too confusing! Umm, DRACULOIDS. I made them because I felt like something had to be Danger Days accurate, 'cause I severely jacked up most everything else. Also... heheh... I was reading Vladimir Tod, so that's where they get their...er.. PERSONALITY from, I suppose ;)**

**There isn't much action in this chapter. It's kind of a build- up to the next chapter, which is gonna be KICK- ASS AND ACTION- PACKED! Once I write it. **Clears throat** ANYWAYS, this chapter's a major cliffhanger. YAY! I've always dreamed of the day I could torture others with these things, instead of the other way around like SOMEONE I KNOW NAMED CHLOE WHO HASN'T UPDATED SINCE THE BEGGINING OF MANKIND, but whatever, you know? **

**And THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO MY BFFL KRISTY WHO IS READING THIS STORY DESPITE HER HATRED OF MCR. Thanks, Kristy! (She was sad I didn't put her in my last author's note *scoffs*)**

**And thanks, Chemical 30, for being the first person I don't know who reviewed this!**

**OKAY. The Killjoys are IN BETWEEN ZONES. Got me? In between zones 2 and 3. Now, I've written way to much. ONWARD! **

* * *

The lead Draculoid sighed, beckoned for his team to hurry up, and continued to trudge through the sand of the desert between zones two and three. He didn't understand why he had to be on zone inspection duty, a job usually reserved for Draculoids who had displeased the Master of the Machines; something HE certainly hadn't done.

Draculoids were basically the new version of Droids; they were created to be Droids 2.0, and to be, basically, the slaves of the machines. Draculoids were always heavily armed, and bloodthirsty. This was the main difference between them and Droids; Draculoids, after killing their prey, fed and recharged on their blood. If their prey were not killed, the Draculoids had failed, and, with the lack of energy, would die. This was the machine's lazy way of getting rid of Draculoids they deemed failures.

The Draculoid turned on his raptor vision, and scanned for any life forms in the immediate and surrounding area. He was about to give up and call for backup to get him to the land between zones three and four, when seven small blips came up on his radar screen. Sending a signal to the rest of his team, alerting them of his magnificent find, the Draculoid took off at lightning speed towards the seven humans.

Planet Earth's population would be decreasing by just that many in a few minute's time.

* * *

"I just don't understand why I can't play with the ray gun, Gerard!"

Sighing, Gee explained to Star- for the umpteenth time- why she couldn't play with his ray gun. "BECAUSE, Star, honey, you're too young to be handling a ray gun. You could hurt somebody."

Star, offended, scoffed. "I won't hurt anybody! I'll be careful, please Gee please please PLEASE?"

"No, Star! There's no need for you to be holding a ray gun! You don't need one!"

"But- but- but what if, what if we get attacked? I should know how to defend myself!"

Gerard shook his head. "No. It's MY job to protect YOU. I'm the oldest. Okay? Don't worry your pretty, curly head about it. We won't be attacked, anyways. What's out here? Nothing's the answer."

"What… What about Dracul-"

"SHHHHH!" hissed Gee. "Don't even SAY that! Okay? Not even to joke, Star."

"What would happen if they found us here?"

"Then we would all…" Gerard's voice faded as he tried to come up with words that would make death sound less scary.

"We would all what?"

"We… We would all go and join the Black Parade, Star. We would join the Black Parade."

Star nodded, brown eyes large.

"Now, where's Mikey…" Gee started, but words failed him as he heard a noise, coming nearer and nearer.

"G- Gee, what's tha-"

"Shhh… I'm listening, Star."

Gerard didn't know what to make of the sound. It was like nothing he'd ever heard before. Kind of like a mosquito buzzing by your ear, but… better. Mesmerizing… Hypnotizing… Drawing.

The rest of the Killjoys joined back (empty- handed, by the way) from their search to find food. They all looked around, but by the time they realized they should be looking UP…

It was already too late.

* * *

The Draculoid did his job, and he did it well. He could tell when he checked the incredibly up- to – date stats about the humans that they called themselves the "Killjoys" and that their leader was only barely eighteen. Ha! Well, this would be easy.

Eighteen or not, the Draculoid could tell the leader was powerful. Very skilled, very in- control. Too bad for the leader that the Draculoids were ALWAYS in control. When he got close enough, he turned on the SonicSound. The sound's job was to control the controller; or, simpler, to hypnotize the leader of the Killjoys long enough to kill him, take his blood, and then move on to the rest of the Group, because, well, without their leader, they were nothing but target practice.

Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

**(A/N) OHHH, CLIFFY! I'm so proud of this. My first huge cliffhanger. Hope this keeps you on the edge of your seat until I update!**

**Everytime you read and DON'T review, Mikey dies a little. Yeah, think about THAT- after you review ;) **

**SO CLICK THE GODDAM BUTTON! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(a/n) this sucks. Chloe says it doesn't, but I still think so. Don't have much to say here, but sorry for the Vampiric parts in this story. I was reading Vladimir Tod **blushes****

**AND HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

The noise kept getting louder and louder. To most of the Killjoys, the sound was horrible and infuriating, but to Gerard, well, it just made him want to get closer. So, despite his Group's efforts to hold him back, Gee just kept walking towards the SonicSound. Even when the Draculoid dropped down right in front of him from his flight through the sky, Gee walked closer… And closer… And closer. And when the Draculoid walked (well, it was actually more like strutted) right up to Gerard, Gee still didn't move. Not even when the humanlike machine pushed Gerard's overlong black hair way from his neck and elongated his fangs…

"NO!" Star screamed, and lunged towards Gee. She grabbed his ray gun out of its holder, strapped to his thigh, and aimed at the Draculoid. "Stop NOW!" she bellowed. The Killjoys couldn't believe how intimidating the adorable eight- year old could be. Her hands shook as she threatened the killer yet again. "Touch him and I SWEAR I'll blow your fucking robot head right off!"

Frankie winced at Star's potty mouth; he made a mental note to stop swearing around her. But now wasn't the time for that at all; Star was about to have a facedown with a Draculoid, for God's sake! He was about to rush out to her aid, but stopped short and beckoned to Mikey, Ray, Trevor and Alyxx to follow him. 'I won't go down by myself,' he thought, 'but I'll go down with my friends.'

The Draculoid had stopped his descent to Gerard's neck. "Lieutenant." He spoke, his voice robotic, like a tape recorder, and gravely, from his lack of "food". And by food, of course he meant blood. "Restrain the Kill-joys while I feed." He pronounced their Group's name in two emphasized syllables. KILL. JOYS.

The lieutenant clearly didn't like being ordered around by the first in command; nevertheless, he picked up Star as though she weighed nothing (which, to him, she probably didn't. Weight isn't a variable in a Draculoid's performance) and slung her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed and pounded on his back, but he didn't even falter.

"Let her GO!" screamed Frankie as he ran over to the Draculoid and starting punching him in the chest (which was the highest he could reach). His efforts were in vain, because the Draculoid simply grabbed Frankie's hand and corkscrewed it behind his back until tears rolled down Frank's cheeks.

Mikey stood, alone, in the chaos, since Ray had run up to Gee and tried to pull him away from the Draculoid (not to much avail). He didn't know who to help, or where to go, or what to do; it scared him.

Alyxx and Trevor were working together to fight off the last of the three Draculoids, but it was severely kicking their asses. The Draculoid slapped Alyxx across the face, and Trevor SNAPPED. He jumped on the machine, punched it with all his energy, and by the time he collapsed in exasperation, Alyxx had grabbed Gerard's ray gun and shot it in the head, literally "blown its fucking robot head right off".

But one robot dead wasn't going to stop the first in command from feeding. He could smell the Killjoy's leader's blood; he was hungry. He would feed, no matter what.

"CONTROL THE CHILDREN!" he cried, and his second in command grabbed Mikey from the side, who was yanked by the arm with a yelp, and Alyxx and Trevor as well. Wrapping his strong arms around them, he held them still.

Gerard's eyes were glazed over. He was still.

The Draculoid pushed his Gee's hair off of his neck and bent down to bite him. He turned off hearing so he was silenced to the children's screams while he killed their leader. Sinking his fangs into Gerard's skin, he deeply drank from his blood. He grabbed Gee's arms to hold him up as he went limp from blood loss.

But since his hearing was off, he didn't hear it when the bullet soaring from the gun whizzed towards him, and he didn't hear it when his assistant yelled for him to move. He was shot, and fell; after, the bullet just kept going, straight throw him, and hit the other Draculoid in the shoulder. Screaming in pain, he fell down, and while the Killjoys watched, the light faded from his eyes.

Dead.

Mikey stood, trembling, holding his gun in violently shaking hands. He couldn't believe that he, little fifteen year old Mikey Way, had just shot and killed two Draculoids. No one even knew he possessed a gun; but he kept it with him for times like this.

Gerard crumpled unnaturally in a heap on the ground. The Group rushed over to him, trying to hold themselves together. Mikey gently cradled Gerard's head on his lap and tried to focus on Gee's slow breathing. In, out, in out, in out. He was alive.

"Gee, c'mon, you gotta wake up…" muttered Frankie, trying to keep the tears out of his voice. Suddenly, Gerard's eyes flickered open. "W- Wha… happ'nd?"

"Gee! Thank God you're okay!" sobbed Mikey. "I thought you were done for!"

"W- why am I do DIZZY?" Gerard asked. He was clearly struggling to hold consciousness.

"You were fed on by a Draculoid," Alyxx explained quietly. "I can't believe you survived…"

Gee's eyes grew slightly wider, but then it all grew to be too much for him to handle. Gripping the tail of Mikey's shirt, he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(A/N) REVIEWS WILL MAKE GEE REGAIN CONSCIOUSNESS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) _PLEASE READ!_ Okeys, here we GO. I got this idea from NewsAGoGo's death. This is the first time EVER I've totally planned a story to the end of a plotline. I'm pretty excited about it! Anyways, I'm also sad because I'm not sure how people will react on how I end this. But if I don't end it like I have planned, it'll totally change the whole entire thing and maybe kill it (with ray guns) and I don't want that. **

**I will, at some point, post URLs to pictures of my characters. Just a note on this now, because I don't know when these will be up: Yesh, that girl who I said looked like Alyxx is Hannah Bond. SORRYSORRYSORRY. I didn't know it was her when I saw it on google. I was just searching around, saw the picture, though, "okay, this looks perfect!" Saw the article... And well, yeah. There's some sick and creepy irony there for you guys. Sorry, again. X)**

**I have also made my Killjoy name ;) It's down there, in the bottom author's note. Yesh, I added a few of the Twitter characters ;) Clever, I know. Just kidding. And I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again: IF I DO NOT DIRECTLY MENTION OR IMPLY A TWEET, IT DOES NOT APPLY TO THIS STORY. The same goes for CHARACTERS I do not mention. Okeys, not that I got that in there, ON WE GO! ~WHOOOOSH NOISE~**

* * *

***ONE WEEK LATER***

Alyxx's eyes darted back and forth along the screen of her laptop as she read. The early morning scans were up, but she wasn't interested in those. Something else had caught her eye: the obituaries.

Once she had finished, she called out to her friend. "Hey, Frank! C'mere! I gotta show you something…"

Frankie walked up to her and plopped down beside her on the sand. "What?"

"Remember that news and weather guy from Fact News on BLND that we used to watch?"

Frankie nodded. "Yeah, I remember. What'd he call his scans? 'News A Go Go'?" He chuckled. "What a dork. But his weather scans were almost always accurate. I kinda liked that guy. What about him?"

"Well… he died."

Frank's eyes widened. "Really? When, how?"

"Couple of nights ago, he was found dead in the Zones. You know, those little two desert things right next to each other, outside of Battery City? Zone numbers five and six? Well, there. Apparently, he was kicked out of the City and was trying to get back in. Too bad for him the city guards were there, too, I guess. Caught him trying to climb the walls near the main gate to get in and shot him down. Just left him there, too. Damn them, the guards. So cold and heartless, trying to "protect" their precious goddam little city of theirs…" Her voice had faded into a mumble, where she continued muttering under her breath about "stupid, fucking, stuck up, rich and good- for- nothing inhabitants of Battery City…"

Stunned, Frankie opened his mouth to give a reply like 'that's insane!' but was cut off by Ray, sprinting towards them, yelling "Get back to camp! Come ON! Guys, Cherri's back! She's ALIVE!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, tearful reunions had occurred and everyone had circled around the Killjoy's small campfire. The silence was not awkward, but welcoming, seeing as Cherri had returned. She sat next to Mikey, her black and purple streaked hair shining in the firelight, her pale skin seeming even paler in the near- pitch darkness.

Seeing that something must be said, Gee broke the silence with "Not that I'm not totally and completely overjoyed that you're here, Cherri, but… Why? And, how? We thought you d- died!"

Cherri smiled and nodded. "I thought you guys had as well. But as soon as I read about you in the newspaper-"

"Whoa, wait, hold up. We were in the NEWSPAPER?" Trevor asked incredulously. "For WHAT?"

Cherri blinked. "Umm… You guys are wanted criminals?"

All seven pairs of Killjoy eyes widened. Seeing their stun and disbelief, Cherri explained the article:

After the attack of the Draculoids, the cameras implanted inside the predators had showed all the footage of their fight, along with stats and still- shots of the Group, which had been included in the paper as well- right under the huge front- page headline, 'WANTED: KILLJOYS'.

The Killjoys couldn't believe what they were hearing. Fortunately, though, they had more pressing topics to discuss.

"So, what happened then?"

"Well, the article had your last- seen location. I hotwired a highcar and got here as fast as I could," Cherri replied.

"But… what's happened to you since we last saw you?" Alyxx asked. "I mean, it's been a YEAR."

Nodding, Cherri said, "Well, it's been a ride, that's for sure. After the last time I saw you, in that old office building we were staying in with those three other Groups we were traveling with, we must've gotten separated during the explosion. I thought you guys and everyone else had been killed, and I was devastated. But I tried to move on. I continued traveling, and after a while came across a new Group; but it wasn't long before they were killed as well. Then, I kind of wandered alone."

The Killjoys looked nervously at each other; it wasn't safe for a fifteen year old girl to be alone in the zones. They knew, remembering their experience with a loner not long ago.

"Come on now, I know what you're thinking. I didn't just walk around aimlessly, out in the open or anything. I'm not that stupid, you know. I hid and stuff, in old buildings or whatever I could find. But when I found out you guys were alive and well, I rushed here as fast as I could, because, well… you see… I kind of need your help."

"With what?" Mikey asked. "We'll do anything, anything at all, Cherri."

She gripped his hand and smiled at him. Words couldn't explain how much she'd missed him. And, after all the time they'd been apart, she found it amazing- miraculous, even- that he hadn't found another soul mate. But, true to his word, he had stayed true to Cherri.

"Well… I kind of want to storm Battery City."

* * *

**(A/N) I'm sorry! I know that was a suckish place to leave off! But I had to stop there. Well, cool beans. I gotta go make my Killjoy costume.**

**STATIC SARAH AND HER APPRENTICE/ KILLJOY ALTER-EGO DETONATION DESTINATION _OUT!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Okeys, here we GO. Yeah, I got back at Chloe a bit for stealing my Mikey ending a bit in this chapter. So, HA. Stick that in your juice box and suck it!**

**Um. I actually have like nothing to say right here. Except.. um, I was listening to Desert Song while I wrote this. And OH YEAH, Gee figured out where Cherri was coming from because of his "obsession with revenge". If you don't really get that... Tell me in the review. Because that's kinda about...Gerard... and... I'm gonna stop talking now.**

* * *

Glances, stares and gaping mouths indicated to Cherri that now would be the time to explain her seemingly- crazy goal. "C'mon, guys! I have a reason…"

"And what would THAT be?" cried Gee. "It better be pretty goddam important!"

Cherri sighed. "Well, have you heard about that news reporter that died?"

Frank and Alyxx exchanged meaningful glances at this.

"No," said Ray, "but people die all the time. What's so important about this one news guy?"

"He was my uncle-"

Ray mentally face- palmed.

"-and, before I heard of his murder, I thought he was dead already. When I found out that my last living relative had been alive for so long without my knowing, and was then taken away from me AGAIN… It messed with me. I want to avenge his death."

Everyone looked at Mikey, and he understood what his friend's glances were saying: since Cherri was his girlfriend, it was his responsibility to tell her she was down- right CRAZY.

Mikey sighed and forced himself to look at Cherri. "Can I talk to you alone for a moment, Cherri?"

Seeing that it was their time to leave, the Killjoys left the two to themselves. "Honey, Cherri, don't you think that maybe storming the city is a bit… drastic?"

Cherri looked at him with pleading eyes. "Mikey, I knew no one would be too fond of the idea. But I thought I would be able to count on you to back me up."

"You know you always can do that."

"Then why won't you help me with this?"

Mikey sighed deeply, and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close to him as he could. She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "Think about this before you go crazy on me, here. Please- someone could get hurt. You know how Battery City is; they would shoot down street folks like us." Mikey chuckled to himself at the irony: they were "street folk", yet the city dwellers thought they were all high and mighty because they HAD streets and all the Groups had were desert land.

"Please, Mikey? I mean, I just thought when I got back everyone would be so happy and-"

"Stop, p-please, you honestly don't know how happy I am right now. You really don't…" a tear slipped down his cheek and landed on top of Cherri's head. She turned around and faced him, wiping the moisture off face.

"Would you stay?" Mikey asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Would you stay, right here, with me, if we refused to help you storm the city?"

"Did- did I tell you how much I love you, Mikey, before you thought I died?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, you did. Every day."

She pushed his glasses further back up his nose, making him blush, and smiled. "Yeah, I would. I'd stay."

Beaming, Mikey replied, "Then let's go and get everyone else."

Cherri wrinkled her nose and her eyebrows scrunched together in that cute way that Mikey adored. "What do you mean?"

"We're going to Battery City."

* * *

"No."

Mikey sighed deeply- he'd been doing that a lot, lately- and tried for the umpteenth time to convince his brother. "Please, Gerard! We HAVE to!"

Gee whipped around to face Mikey. "NO! We don't have to! I TOLD you Mikey, it's too dangerous!"

Mikey felt his heart sink- if Gerard wasn't going, no one else would, either. He wracked his brain for ways to make Gee understand where Cherri was coming from- he understood now, but if his brother didn't, that didn't matter.

"Gerard- what if I died?"

Gee stopped pacing and faced Mikey. "Why the FUCK would you even SAY that?" he growled venomously.

Mikey gulped- Gerard was scary when he was mad. (HA! Yeah, I got back at you there, Chloe.)

"I'm just saying- I'm your last living relative. If you thought I was dead for most of your life, and then found out that I was actually alive, but then just MURDERED by some Battery City scum bags, just because they didn't want you living in their city, well… wouldn't you be a bit pissed off? Even a little… revenge hungry?"

Gerard was silent. Silent for so long that Mikey though Gee had fallen asleep standing up, with his eyes open. But the wait was worth it, because when Gerard spoke, Mikey knew he had won. "Okay. Get everyone else ready; we leave in the morning."

* * *

**(A/N) Wow, that divider is messed up. Umm, I think Gerard and Mikey were pretty OOC in this chapter. Gerard was too angry, Mikey ws too un- dorky and independant, but I got some parts right. Gerard's love of revenge, a few nervous and adorkable moments... and I should update sometime soon. Oh yeah, and if you don't review, I'll hold Ray's 'fro hostage and keep it for ransom. MWAHAHAHA!**

**P.S. I just found out two things recently:**

**1) Frank Iero is a VEGITERIAN! WTFRANK? I felt like an idiot for not knowing that. **

**2) I am only as tall as Frankie! I used to think I was tall. Oh well, his shortness is franking adorible.**

**KTHXBYE 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) THIS IS A FILLER.**

**Um. I have virtually nothing to say about this, except sorry it's so incredibly short, and that I was really sad writing this. Poor Frank. Poor Gee. I love doing though chappies :D**

**ON WE GOOOOOOOOOOO...**

* * *

***The Next Day***

"How much LONGER?"

Frankie sighed as loud as his lungs would allow and told Star, once more, that they weren't even nearly there.

"But FRANKIE, I'm TIRED! We've been walking FOREVER!"

"ARGH!" he cried. "FINE, I'll carry you."

The little girl clapped cheerfully and giggled as the older boy picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. They had been trudging through the desert for more than eight hours, by now, for sure. Frank had no idea how far away Battery City was, but walking was taking quite the toll on the little ones- and him.

He glanced behind himself to check on Alyxx and Trevor; they were walking hand- in- hand, taking one huge step at a time. They were even smiling tired smiles at one another; they were that happy just being together. Frank sighed; he wished he would find someone that was that happy with him. Mikey had Cherri, Trevor had Alyxx, Ray… Well, Ray HAD someone, but that's another sad story for another sad time. Star was too young to understand the need for a soul mate, and Gerard… well, he was Gerard. Independent, strong, brave. He didn't need anyone.

Frankie hefted Star back up onto his back and tried to stop THINKING. Thinking, he's realized throughout the years, only causes sadness and realization. He'd already realized everything good there was in his life; that left only the unending bad to be uncovered.

"Gee!" he called.

Turning swiftly and pushing hair out of his face, Gerard called back, "What?"

"Not to sound like little complaining Star here-" Star smacked him lightly on the head and laughed, "- but seriously… How much longer?"

"Honestly?"

Frank nodded.

"No idea."

Sighs were shared all around.

"The only thing I know is that no matter where you are in the zones, Battery City is north. How far north, whether there's Hyperthrusts stations anywhere that take you there… No idea."

Mikey, who had stopped along with the rest of them, did a 360 degree sweep of the immediate area and pointed at a tree in the distance. "Why don't we go there, settle down, and make camp? Cherri brought that tent and some food… It's getting kinda late; we should stop at a certain point."

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I agree. Let's go there."

About four minutes later, the Killjoys were flopping down on the sand by the large tree, leaving only Gee and Ray standing, with their arms crossed over their chests.

"C'mon, get up," said Ray, "we still gotta build camp."

"Let's go, get up. I know you're tired, but we all are. 'Kay? Move it!"

After some grumble and swear- inducing tent building, a large shelter had been constructed. They all gathered in, and were surprised that they all fit with much room to spare.

Cherri, who knew of all the futuristic tent's features, pressed a small button on the floor and smiled. "We're now invisible and virtually protected from anything."

Eyebrows raised and Cherri smiled. "Found it at some nearly un- looted old store in zone six a few months back. Amazing find, isn't she?"

They nodded in amazement, and dispersed, without really knowing they were, into little groups. Trevor and Alyxx sat together happily, and Cherri and Mikey snuggled together with Star who smiled up at them like they were her parents. Ray kissed a small picture of Alysia, whispered "I miss you" as he did every night, and was softly snoring in seconds.

Gerard pushed himself into a small Gee- sized space and folded his arms across his chest, leaning his head back against the vinyl, yet unbelievably sturdy wall of the tent and sighed, still faced. Frankie stared at him and thought about how… how… SOMETHING he was. He couldn't find the word that summed up Gerard. He wracked his brain for a few minutes, until he found one that seemed to fit reasonably well.

Fearless.

As Frank fell asleep, he wished he could be more like Gerard.

But as Gee fell asleep, he wished he could be more like Frank.

* * *

**(A/N) Kay, there ya go. I like this one. I'm listening to the Used right now **guilt** ewww, Bert is so mean to Gerard. Gr. Anways, reviewing will make Frankie be un- depressed and back to his energetic, normal self in the next chapter! :D**

**Much love,**

**Sarah.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) YOLA READERS!**

**Here is your much awaited update. I bet you're excited. I am.**

**I feel really bad I hurt Gerard- again- in this chapter. I really need to stop doing that. I love him too much. And yesh, that guard is named after Bert McCracken, because Bert McCracken is mean. So is Marilyn Manson, whom I despise. Got a problem with that? Hmm? Aims ray gun Yeah, I didn't think so. Because my gun fires seven different shades of shit. So what's your favorite color, punk? xD**

**READ AWAY! **

* * *

They were there.

They had finally, after countless miles of trekking through countless deserts, arrived at Battery City.

None of them had ever been to the City; they stood on the outskirts of the huge walls surrounding it, and wondered how the hell they were going to get it. Battery City was the last normal place left on the planet earth; it was home to rich entrepreneurs, governors, and some celebrities- basically anyone who had money, and their posse.

The City was surrounded by huge walls made of brick- like material, huge walls, thirty feet high at the least. But, to the Killjoy's advantage, the wall was easy to climb. Gerard glanced back at the rest of his friends; he gave a nod and dug his boots into the wall as firmly as he could. He pulled his leather gloves tighter around his hands and heaved himself onto the rough wall.

Taking one step at a time, he slowly but surely got to the top. Sitting on the edge, he quickly glanced around for guards; seeing none, he almost stared his descent.

But Gerard didn't see the guard who was hiding behind a tree, too close for comfort.

The guard, who's shiny nametag read "BERT", pulled a ray gun out of its holster and aimed, quickly and quietly, at Gee.

* * *

Trevor shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand. Gerard did it! He actually climbed that giant wall. Trevor did recon once more, expecting to see nothing. But he saw the guard, whose finger was pulling a trigger.

"GERARD!" he screamed. "MOVE! JUMP! *GET OUT OF THERE!*"

Gerard snapped his head to Trevor, and seeing the distressed look on his face, knew instantly that Trevor wasn't fucking around. He prepared himself to jump from the wall, and possibly break both his legs, but he wasn't quick enough.

Pain exploded in his arm; he had only enough energy to glance at the wound. He expected it to be gaping, bloody, gory; but he only saw a small dart protruding from his skin. Damn, he FLIPPED. Gee HATED needles.

But… as much as he despised them… it was only a needle. So why did it hurt so much?

His eyelids got heavy. He had only enough time to realize he was falling, falling fast, before he passed out cold.

* * *

"Gerard. G- Gerard, are you okay? Please be okay. Gerard? GERARD!"

Gee opened his eyes to a worried Group staring down at him- well, he was pretty sure it was his Killjoys. He was feeling loopy, and his vision was blurred.

Voices swirled around in his head. "Mikey, Mikey, he's waking up!"

"Someone get him water!"

"He's been out for half an hour…"

Opening his eyes fully, and coming to, Gerard realized he was on the ground a little bit away from Battery City- he could still see the walls in the distance, those damned walls.

"Wha… What happened?"

Alyxx's voice drifted into his ears. "There was a guard, and he shot you with a sleeper dart. Then you fell off the wall- thank God you fell on our side!"

"Thank God it was a sleeper dart," said Trevor, "I thought it was a ray gun! A shot like that would've killed you…"

Gerard jerked up suddenly. "The guard… where's the guard…" His head spun and he saw stars- he'd sat up too fast.

Ray smiled triumphantly. "Mikey shot him!"

Gee's eyes widened and he looked at Mikey, who seemed a bit disturbed. "Mikey… my little Mikey… you killed a PERSON?"

Mikey's eyebrows shot up. "Kill him? No, I could never do that! I shot him in the leg. He'll live… I… Think…"

Gerard smiled. "Thanks, Mikey. You've saved me twice, you know that?"

Mikey blushed, then he ran over and dropped down on the sand beside his brother. He hugged him tight, and cried, "Gerard, thank God you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you, honestly I don't!"

Gerard smiled, but it was more like a wince. When Mikey touched his arm, it had hurt like hell and when Mikey bumped his leg, there was an almost cracking sound.

Detaching himself from Gee, Mikey asked, "Are… Are you okay, Gerard?"

He forced a smile. "Fine. Why don't we settle down for the night and try to tackle the City again tomorrow?"

Cherri's eyes widened. "Again? But… you could've died! You want to try AGAIN?"

Gerard nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you know me. Finish what you started and always end where you began. I started this- now I'm gonna finish it."

He stood, but stumbled. His right leg shook and buckled, and Gerard collapsed onto the sand, mumbling swears under his breath and biting down, hard, on his tongue.

Everyone looked to Ray with expressions of helplessness. Ray was the medic, and if he couldn't help Gerard, no one could.

Ray knelt down by his friend and moved his leg as carefully as possible. Even so, Gerard's face contorted into one of agony. Once Ray had his leg straightened out, he muttered "Sorry…" And felt it very lightly.

He got to a small spot on Gee's calf bone, and said, "Sorry, Gerard. But this is gonna hurt like fuck…", and snapped his bone back into place. Gerard screamed loudly- but it was short. After he sighed, and Ray asked if he felt any better. Gerard could only nod.

After wrapping Gee's leg tightly in gauze, Ray asked Gerard if he could stand up. He did, slowly, and walking was even slower, with a heavy limp. They all told him to sit and wait while they built Cherri's tent. Gerard did as they dictated, feeling quite useless and not much like a leader.

After the structure was built and they all entered, they dispersed into their little groups of two and three, and fell asleep.

They would need the rest for attempt two tomorrow.

* * *

**(A/N) There we go. Reviews will make the next chapter more important to the plot, and make me add more Frankie, whom I just realized was totally absent from this chappie... along with Star. Hmm. Well, you got an overdose of Frank in the last chapter. So... Go and click the little button. You know you wanna ;)**

**LOVE,**

**Sarah :)**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**(A/N) Sorry this took so long, but the new video totally changed my plotline. I have this totally planned to the end now! Hehe. To the end. I didnt mean to write that!**

**P.S. Kristy- the Killjoy name for Star is just for you and KD ;D**

**Okeys, and everyone, Star looks like the litttle girl, aka mini Ray, in the vid, so thats how to picture her :) Oh and I died Gee's hair red, mwahahha! x3**

**ON WE GOOOOO...**

****

**

* * *

**

*****The Next Morning*****

Frankie awoke with a grunt. He had heard some noises coming from Gerard, near him. He opened his eyes slightly to look, but barely at all. Gerard was wincing, and touching his leg gently and trying to be quiet with his whimpers. Frank stayed silent and pretended to be asleep. He knew most people would find this mean and uncaring, but Frankie knew Gerard better than just about anyone; if he didn't let Gerard know that he knew he was vulnerable, Gee kept his dignity. And that was something Frankie couldn't take away from him.

And so, Frank stayed quiet.

* * *

About three hours after Frankie's awakening, everyone else awoke as well. Stretching, they all went over to see how Gerard was doing. He put on a brave face and said, "Never better."

They exited the tent and compacted it, returning it to its home in Cherri's backpack. They stared at the wall, shielding their eyes from the sun, and just stayed like that.

"So…" Mikey started, "now what?"

Everyone looked to Gerard, who felt a surge of pride. They still thought of him as leader!

Gerard bit his lip. "Well, climbing the wall won't work probably. I think instead of getting around it or over it or under it, maybe we should go… through it. Anyone got a bomb of sorts?"

Alyxx was skeptical. "But wouldn't a bomb let everybody know we're coming?"

Gerard nodded. "Doesn't matter. We're storming the castle, not stealing the jewels."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't use stealth. If they hear us coming, they'll have weapons ready. Think of the guns they sell! They must have so many in there…"

As much as he hated it, Gerard had to admit that the girl may be right. The creative wheels in his brain turned, as he tried to come up with a way to get inside without dying in the process.

"Well. I don't think we should scrap the whole idea of bombing our way in just yet. But… if we could destroy the wall in a place where no one is inside the City… Cherri, do you have a map of the INSIDE of Battery City?"

Cherri nodded. "My uncle Haze gave it to me the last time I saw him." She fished around in her pack before pulling out a worn- looking piece of paper that looked faded.

Gerard took it from her and his eyes darted back and forth along it. "Hmm…"

He pointed to a small spot at the very back of the wall, directly across from the main gates. "Here; There's a small woods- whoa, weird, normal trees too. Haven't seen those in ages. But anyways, no one lives there and I think the forest is thick enough to block out the sound if we use a really small bomb. But… does anyone have one?"

No one came forward. Gee started to curse, but then little Star stepped up to him and pulled out of her pocket a teeny tiny little kid- sized bomb.

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get this, Star?"

Star just smiled.

Only slightly concerned that the eight- year- old in his care carries around a lethal weapon in the pocket of her little khaki cargo pants, Gee just shrugged and said, "Well, it's a good thing I guess!"

And they all started walking towards the back of Battery City.

* * *

Gerard and Ray smiled for the first time in ages as they sang a song that they had heard along the line somewhere. They knew the kids liked it a lot- but they enjoyed it just as much.

"Covered in ash- covered in glass…"

Singing was just something they could both do, though they knew that Gerard was better. Gee had always been able to just open his mouth and sing- a talent that didn't have much to offer him in this world, sure, but a talent none the less.

"Can I be the only hope for you, because you're the only hope for me…"

The only time Gerard really sang was times like this, and when Star had a nightmare and couldn't get to sleep. He was pretty sure no one knew that he enjoyed singing either, and he liked it that way- why would they need to know? It wouldn't make a difference.

Gerard fingered his newly- died neon red hair as he pondered his love of music.

By the time they finished the song- thirty times over- they had reached the back of Battery City.

Gerard placed the tiny bomb at the base of the wall and took a breath- this would be awesome.

He pulled the pin on the tiny detonator, and watched it explode, his eyes sparkling.

**BOOM.**

* * *

The X- Terminator was the leader of the machines' military forces.

No, no, you're wrong if you're picturing some giant metal robot with laser eyes- the X- Terminator is human, which makes him even more twisted.

Bald as can be, he and the three dracs he always has with him prowl the zones looking for new X- Terminates posters: huge pictures plastered everywhere, boasting the faces and vital stats of fugitives with a giant red X crossing them out.

Presumably, the x- Terminator's job was to X- Terminate them.

He hadn't seen a new poster in quite a while now, and it bothered him; he was bored. Just as he had started to believe they'd killed everyone already, he noticed the large red X on a poster just near him. Strutting over, he smiled. Oh, how he'd enjoy this!

Seven new posters- easy targets, it seemed. All children; Killjoys, they were called. He examined the first one, the leader: He was half smirking, half scowling into the camera, red hair glinting in the sun. His vital stats, listed under his picture, looked a bit like this:

(Known) Name: Gerard Arthur Way

Alternate names: Party Poison

Age: 18

Status: Leader

The X- Terminator bit his lip and moved onto the next one.

(Known) Name: Michael James Way

Alternate names: Mikey, Kobra Kid

Age: 15

(Known) Name: Frank Anthony Iero

Alternate names: Frankie, Fun Ghoul

Age: 16

(Known) Name: Raymond Toro

Alternate Names: Ray, Jet Star

Age: 17

(Known) Name: Trevor Williams

Alternate Names: DJ Hot Chimp

Age: 13

(Known) Name: Alyxx Josick

Alternate Names: Cyber Sick

Age: 13

(Known) Name: Cherri [last name unknown]

Alternate Names: AgentCherriCola

Age: 15

(Known) Name: Star Stephens

Alternate Names: Little Dudette

Age: 8

The X- Terminator was about to alert his Dracs of his new find, but then he noticed another line of information under the littlest one, Star's, stats.

Important Notes:

X- Terminator,

If you find and capture the Killjoys, this one is the one we want. Head of communication services has an idea on how we could use her. The rest can be disposed of, but DO NOT X- Terminate the little girl. Bring her back to base HQ unharmed.

Remember: we don't want these worthless human X- Terminates cluttering our land. Kill them and bury the bodies in the desert. Clean up the blood, and get back to camp.

-The Head of Command

The X- Terminator pondered his latest mission. Taking out a bunch of kids would be easy but satisfying, he presumed. He gave the Dracs the information, and they set off on their search for the Killjoys.

* * *

A small hole appeared in the wall.

Whoops were shared all around and Gee received many reassuring pats on the back. He limped forward towards the opening and peered in, nodding.

"Kay, I think before we go in we should have a plan. So, once we get in… what do we do?"

"Cause mad chaos. Scream. Break things. Kill the guards." Cherri said tersely.

Gerard sighed; it wasn't really the plan he was looking for. But, he supposed, that WAS the only thing they'd come to do.

"Well, okay then. Just be CAREFUL. And someone take Star. Frankie? Keep her with you. AT. ALL. TIMES. Got it?"

Frankie nodded and grabbed the littlest Killjoy's hand.

"Are we ready?" Ray asked.

Gerard was nervous, though he covered it pretty well. But he had a right! They could be walking into their doom at this moment. But he didn't say anything to voice his thoughts or feelings- they would just scare everyone. So, he said instead:

"I think we should use out Killjoy names for this. If you need to talk to one of us, call us by our code names. 'Kay? And if, God forbid any of you get caught and are forced to identify yourself, use your Killjoy name. I think that's it, but does everyone have a ray gun? Except Star, of course…"

Nods all around proved Gee's fears that there was nothing else he could say to delay the attack. His stomach lurched, but he nodded and entered the hole, bringing himself, his brother, and his best friends into the most dangerous situation they'd ever been exposed to.

He braced himself, took a limping, shaky step forward, and then he was in Battery City.**

* * *

**

**(A/N) Kay! Reviewing makes me happy... and I'll give you all cookies, like Gerard's which Mikey stole :)**

**P.S. CHLOE MADE A VIDEO AND ITS AMAZING AND HILARIOUS SO GO CHECK IT OUT. I am really tired right now and falling asleep as I type this, so sorry that I can't remember her username. If you wanna watch it, message her or something on here, cjclark :)**

**UP AND AWAY!**

**P.S. Have I mentioned how much I despise the document manager? IT HATES ME. It wont let me center and bold is an ass. Whatever. 0_o**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Yola! (Yo and Hola) I haven't updated for a while. Well, I just wrote you two chapters to make up for it, so HA!**

**I debated with myself whether to make this one chappie or two- I decided on two becuase it looks better. So sorry their both so small seperately, I know, small chapters suck. But put 'em together and you got one decent sized chapter there. I also stopped this one here because it's mad dramatic, mwahahaha!**

**This was a big one, this was the tough one, this one was the one I knew would be a... touchy one. It's REALLY important to the story in that it leads into the rest of the plot I have planned for right now, and it introduces one of the new main characters. I won't say anymore, but YOU'RE WELCOME. For that new character. God knows you guys love him. I do! :)**

**READ. NOW.**

* * *

"Hey! Get back here!" the guard shouted as his target's laugh cut through the air.

The guard was exasperated, not to mention exhausted. He HATED his job; the only thing he did, basically, was chase down random desert- dwellers that broke into his City just to cause a ruckus. He had been having more and problems with those types of problems lately, as well, unfortunately. He was getting pretty tired of running, and the boy- he was pretty sure it was a boy- was getting away. He glanced around for other means of transportation, but the best he could find was a young child (the former governor of Massachusetts's son, he believed) riding a skateboard down the street. He grabbed the boy by the arm, pushed him off, and gave a quick "Sorry! Police business!" before he sped down the street after his target.

The boy being chased glanced back at him and his eyes widened- he hadn't expected the guard to get a skateboard! He pumped his legs harder, moving his rollerblades quickly against the tar of the street. He dodged people left and right, knocking things over and screaming random words just to see the horrified looks on the stuck- up, perfected, sheltered baby's faces at his actions. He hated people like that- so into the little laws and rules of society, a place HE'D never fit in. He just didn't match.

He glanced back again- the guard was practically on him. He tried to go faster, but it just wouldn't work. The boy was graceful and agile, but the guard was burly and husky and fast and well- trained. He didn't know that's what he'd be up against!

The boy felt a strong hand close around his throat, and everything went black.

* * *

The Killjoys stepped into the woods and gaped at the greenery of everything. Trees- they hadn't seen trees in SO LONG. They didn't have much time to gaze at scenery, however; they heard yelling and shouting, and the sound of a boy screaming, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Curiosity was getting the better of them, and they ran to the edge of the woods, staying hidden, and looked out at the scene before them.

A young boy- well, a quite… feminine boy, maybe seventeen, was being dragged by a guard, incredibly roughly, through the streets. The boy was screaming and kicking at the guard, but the man just stared him down. All the people on the streets were picking up little pieces of trash or rocks and throwing them at the boy, yelling, "TAKE HIM AWAY!"

One person asked where they would take him, to which another answered, "The Cave, of course!" The boy, who had just looked pissed before, suddenly looked utterly terrified. "PLEASE, no, don't take me there! Please!" But the guard just kept dragging him on.

Poison bit his lip- hard. He couldn't stand to see this, and a look at the others proved they were feeling the same way.

"Should we go help him?" Poison asked.

Cola gave him a look that screamed WHY THE FUCK NOT? And the others nodded their acceptance. Jet counted to three, nodded, and they ran out, hoping doing the right thing wouldn't get them killed.

They all ran for the guard, and started taking him out. Punch after punch after punch left the guard fighting for consciousness, but he was still fighting. DJ and Cyber released themselves from the brawl and beckoned for the boy to follow them, back into the woods.

All the people were spoiled, sheltered, and quite afraid of these dirty desertlings. They backed away in fright, screaming "Oh, the horror!" which only made the colorful Killjoys laugh.

The rest of the Group fought the guard into his sleep, and then smiled as they ran around doing the same type of thing the boy had done- cause destruction and chaos. Cola seemed to be having the best time- for every person she tripped, every object she broke, every obscenity she yelled, she did it with pride, and a whispered, "For you, Uncle Haze."

They were having such a good time that they didn't even bother to look for the guard, who had gotten up and stalked up towards Kobra, who was smashing a window. They didn't see it when he stabbed a sleeper into Kobra's arm. They didn't see it when Kobra's eyes rolled back and they didn't see it when he collapsed. They didn't see it when the guard grabbed Kobra and dragged him away.

* * *

**(A/N) Told ya it was short. Reviews make Ladyboy/ Showpony smile.**

**P.S. MUST. READ. OVER HERE! If you haven't figured it out already, the new character is Showpony. You're really thick if you haven't gotten that. Star is the little girl in the vids. Kay.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) Showpony is my lover ;D**

* * *

By the time the rest of the Killjoys returned to Trevor, Alyxx and the boy they saved, they had realized Mikey was gone. As soon as the Group released Gerard from their grips (they had practically had to carry him back to the woods), he fell into a heap on the ground, sobbing. Frank tried to comfort him, but it was no use; he was grieving as though he had just lost a brother.

For all they knew, he had.

"Gerard, Gee, c'mon, it'll be okay! We'll find him!" promised Frankie. Cherri was off to the side, wiping tears out of her eyes. Alyxx was holding her hand. Trevor was sitting near them with Star and the boy, who'd been quiet and sullen since their return.

"NO! It WON'T be okay! What if we never find him, Frank? What THEN?"

Frank shook his head and said confidently, "Don't even talk like that. We'll find out where those guards took him and bust him outta whatever jail they got him in."

Gee sniffled but pulled himself together surprisingly fast. "But we have no idea where they went!"

There was a long silence, broken only by quiet whimpers. But suddenly, the feminine boy spoke up with a simple statement that was a complete game- changer.

"I know where they took him."

* * *

Mikey tried to stay quiet from his place in the corner, tied to a chair, but when your kidnappers are standing only feet away, speaking in plain voices about the gruesome things they would do to you, that's kind of a hard feat. He knew that the only reason that they would be so loud and open about their plans was because the only one around to hear them was Mikey.

An according to what they were saying, he wouldn't be around long enough to tell anyone else.

* * *

The Killjoys' heads turned in unison towards the boy. Gerard spoke up, "Sorry, but who ARE you?"

The kid smiled a teeny bit. "People call me Showpony. And you?"

The Killjoys glanced at each other. The boy had given them his code name (everyone had one, not just the Killjoys), so should they? Showpony must have noticed their hesitance, because he added in a rush: "Oh, code names are fine. I understand if you don't trust me, but the reason I gave you mine is because I threw away my old one. Anyone who risks their lives to save me is pretty good in my book." Showpony smiled gratefully at them.

The Group nodded- code names it was. If Showpony stayed with them, they would release their identity; if not, he wouldn't know who they were.

Cherri started: "I'm AgentCherriCola, but Cola is fine."

"Party Poison... uh, Poison."

"Fun Ghoul, Ghoul."

"Cyber Sick, Cyber."

"Little Dudette. You can call me Little." This one came with an adorable, charming little- girl smile.

"DJ Hot Chimp, DJ."

Finally, Ray finished them off with "Jet Star, Jet."

Showpony nodded, taking it all in. "There are a lot of you. I've not seen many Groups with so many members in a while now."

"Speaking of Groups," Alyxx said, "where's yours?"

Showpony shrugged like it was no big deal, but you could see in his eyes that it was. "Dead. Been for a year now."

The Killjoys gave him anxious, sympathetic looks.

Showpony waved it away and smiled- he was really one to do that, Gerard thought. "But enough on that!" Showpony said. "We have a brother to save, don't we? What's his name, Poison?"

"Kobra Kid."

"Nice name." Pony's face darkened, overtaking his cheery demeanor. "They took him to the Cave."

"What's the cave?" Trevor asked with a tremble in his voice- the Cave did NOT sound like a place he wanted to go.

"A horrible, grotesque old room in a crumbling building. Whenever people like us sneak into Battery City and are caught, that's where they take us. I don't know much about it except that most people who go in don't come out the same… or they don't come out at all."

Gerard gulped, tears fogging his eyes; he wiped them away before anyone could see. He had to be brave. For Mikey.

"But I know where it is!" cried Showpony. "I can take you there, if you like. But I'm warning you, it's not a pretty sight to see, and the inside is no better. But I know that you guys probably don't care… I mean, if I had a chance to save my brother before he died, I know I would take it. Don't waste this chance; not everyone gets one."

Gerard nodded and stood. "How long do we have, do you think?"

Pony shrugged and glanced up at the boy he knew as Party Poison. "Dunno exactly. A day, maybe two?"

Gee glanced up at the sky to tell the time. "One- oh- nine in the sky. Not enough time at all to make that journey. We should wait until morning." The words broke his heart to speak, but he couldn't endanger the others- and travelling at night would definitely do that. Showpony explained to them that to get to the Cave you have to cross around zones five and six and re-enter the City some other way from there- it was nearly a day's trek.

They settled down for the night, and as they fell asleep, Gerard whispered to nobody, "We're coming, Mikey. We're coming…"

He meant to say more, but then he fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N) Click the review button, you got two chapters! You know you want to...**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Interrogation 0_o**

* * *

"_Korse, I got something in the Cave you might wanna see. Get over here_." Then the line went dead.

Korse put down his phone and smiled; a good day was already getting better. He called for his Dracs and hopped in his car.

He drove down the desert street, one of the only one left, and would've enjoyed the feeling of wind in his hair if he'd had any. Instead, he enjoyed the feeling of grit and dusts in his teeth- a sensation he thought was even better.

It took him about an hour to drive to the Cave, and once he got there he parked his vehicle in the brush and stepped through what would have been a doorway had there been a door. He walked up the creaking staircase in which many were steps missing, and worked his way up to the interrogation room, where the "thing he should see" was waiting for him.

Stepping into the room, he saw three things- one, a young, scared- looking boy, about fifteen, who looked familiar but who's identity he couldn't place, sitting at a table, strapped to a chair; a man, the one who had called Korse; and a bright light on a table, shining in the boy's eyes.

Nodding towards the boy, Korse asked the man, whose man was Riley, who the child was. To this, Riley answered he was found with a Group of colorful outlaws who were causing chaos in the Downtown.

Nodding, Korse dismissed Riley and sat down across from the boy. Shining the light even more in his eyes, Korse asked, "What's your name, kid?"

The boy winced at the light and Korse grew irritated at the glare in his glasses. "K-Kobra Kid," he spoke.

Korse narrowed his eyes at him, and said venomously, "Don't give me that code name bullshit. What's your REAL name?"

Korse knew the boy's real name. When Mikey Way had said his code name, everything clicked in Korse's head- the boy's identity, the Killjoys, the little girl he needed to capture, everything. He only asked to see if the boy would crack- if he did, easier methods would be used to find the girl called Star and the rest of the Group she belonged to. If he didn't… he would use harder, more painful methods. Simple- either way, the information Korse wants- needs- comes out of Mikey Way.

Korse say something flash in Mikey's eyes; what it was, he didn't know.

"So what's it gonna be? Excuse me for being cliché, but do you wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"My name is unimportant."

Korse slammed a huge fist on the table- making the whole building shake, it seemed- and yelled, "If I ask, it's goddam important! Now answer the question!"

Mikey swallowed- he didn't know what to do. He was sure this man would hurt him if he didn't tell. Why did he look so familiar?

Then Mikey got it.

And in his head, he swore.

Loud.

This was the X- Terminator.

And the Killjoys were "wanted criminals", Cherri said.

Also known as X- Terminates.

Oh, no.

But just then Mikey realized that the X- Terminator had a bunch of information about his targets- he probably already knew who Mikey was! So, Mikey told him his name.

Korse nodded. "Mmm hmm. And, Mr. WAY, where's your Group? Where are the Killjoys?"

Mikey gulped- that was probably the only thing the X- Terminator didn't know about his Group. Mikey couldn't tell him… he would kill everyone. Mikey's brother, girlfriend, best friends, everyone, all dead.

He couldn't let that happen.

"They… their dead. All of them," Mikey lied. "I heard them scream and when I turned back after your friend there dragged me here, they were all d-dead on the ground."

Korse leaned forward, so close to Mikey that the Killjoy could smell his rancid breath mingling with his own. "You mean to tell me… that the great Party Poison is dead?"

Great? Mikey thought. Gee's "great"? He's gotta be pulling my leg, here…

But Korse wasn't. Party Poison had been on the X- Terminates list for longer than anyone who was still on the list and alive- Poison was probably the biggest catch anyone could get. Kill Poison, fame and fortune's yours. Korse saw the confusion on Mikey's face and grew confused himself- Party Poison's own Group didn't know of his status in this world they lived in?

Korse thought about telling Mikey this, but decided against it- it was pointless, irrelevant to his mission. He could let the Killjoys sort out their own personal problems, if they lived that long. He knew Mikey was lying, anyways. Riley was the only guard out there when Mikey had been captured, and no way could he, nearly unconscious and injured, have taken down Party Poison.

"Look, now," Korse said, "I know they're not dead. But unless you tell me where the fuck they are, you will be damn soon!"

"I don't know where they are." Mikey had to struggle to keep his voice from shaking; he was terrified. He was a bad liar- he should've known that the X- Terminator would see though him!

"Look, Mikey," Korse said, "I WILL find them. Whether you tell me or I figure it out for myself, I WILL find them. If you tell me where they are now, the only thing that'll change is how much pain you gotta go through. Now, tell me: Where are the Killjoys?"

Mikey gulped. "I honestly don't know! Okay? I. DO. NOT. KNOW."

The X- Terminator nodded. "Okay. We'll have to do this differently, then." His placid tone of voice worried Mikey- what was Korse planning?

"Riley!" barked Korse. "Hack into Poison's transmission. I got a little message to send him…"

* * *

**(A/N) Reviews make me simply happy. Don't you want your author to be happy?**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) Yesh... A chapter. Chapter sixteen- my lucky number. Read. Enjoy. Yesh, that's an order.**

**Showpony. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

Transmissions were like phones, albeit two differences: Everyone, EVERYONE had one. It was attached to you at birth, and couldn't be taken off. Two, that transmissions were programmed with four channels- one, BLND, which was the machine's news channel. Watch it to be depressed with the news of how much more powerful they were getting as people die and days go by. It was filled with videos of zone inspections and hypnotizing machines they would use on you if they ever did find you. A warning, per se. Then, there was WKIL. This one was a wildcard- People guessed it was for entertainment, though it wasn't very entertaining. HRBT was just a heartbeat. No one really knew about that. Lastly, KLSK: This channel was music, changing every once and a while. It features some random theme of horses, which greatly confuses and annoys everyone. The top channel, RFDD, was a bland standby- this is what people called you on. But the catch was that only the machines and their helpers had the attachment to put onto the transmissions to call people- only they could call; only they had the book of everyone's Trans numbers. Nobody even knows their own number. Transmissions were, quite simply, the machine's way of contacting the humans, if they ever needed to.

And in this case, they did.

Poison felt a strange vibration in his pocket and stopped walking. He glanced down- his transmission was beeping and vibrating. Someone was calling him? Machines calling him, he thought, could not be good.

He pulled it out of his pocket, extending the cord connected to his hip with it- making him wince; it felt creepy- and looked at the screen.

Pressing the button with the little lightning bolt on it, Gerard answered the Trans call. A picture flickered onto the screen, and a loud static noise came on.

The rest of the Killjoys, plus Showpony, had stopped when Gee did. They gathered around him as the image grew clearer along with the sound.

Korse's face appeared on the screen, and with it chilling words: "Hello, Party Poison. Missing something?" Korse moved the camera he was using to send the transmissions over to Mikey, who was bound and gagged, but shook his head wildly, hazel eyes wide.

Korse turned the camera back to himself. "Now, Poison, tell me: where are you?"

Gerard scowled- this crud was what his little brother was being kept with. The X- Terminator; Gee couldn't name anyone he hated more. This guy wanted his head on a stick more than anyone he'd ever encountered, which didn't leave a good impression. He'd never met Korse, but Korse had tried to meet him, if you know what he means. He could barely stand to look at him. "Why would I tell you that?"

Korse smirked, and said, "Well, dear Poison, I happen to be in control of the thing you love most. Wouldn't want anything to happen to Kobra here, would we?"

Gee gritted his teeth. "I swear to god, if you fucking TOUCH him-"

"You'll what, tough guy? What's the great Party Poison gonna do for his next top- City news this time?"

Gerard's eyes shot open; his secret was out, even if vaguely. It was enough to spark curiosity and suspicion, two things Gerard disliked. This wasn't good, and the stares he was getting from the Killjoys weren't helping, either. The only one who didn't look surprised was Showpony, who just smiled a bit- he had tried not to flip out when he found out that the boy he was in cahoots with was Poison- THE Poison- but now he couldn't contain himself. He found his smile growing, but he was pretty sure everyone was too preoccupied to notice.

"Poison… what's he talking about?" Alyxx asked.

"Later…" Poison whispered. "I'll tell you later." He didn't plan to.

"Hello, still here!" Korse said a smile in his tone of voice. "Poison, will you tell me where you are or not? Because, let's face it; there's nothing you can do to me over Trans besides cuss me out, which I'm used to- believe me."

Gee sighed. "Look, please don't hurt Mikey. Even if I wanted to tell you where we were, I couldn't. I don't know exactly where I am other than walking towards you. So how's about I save you the trouble and just continue my journey?"

Korse pondered Poison's offer. "I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "But you wouldn't lie to me and be walking AWAY now would you? You wouldn't leave your brother here, at the will of all my weapons."

Gee gulped. "No, no, I wouldn't. We're on our way."

Korse smiled. "Fantastic! I'll see you soon, Party Poison. I must say, I am quite excited to meet you…"

And then the screen went blank; a standby image popped up, accompanied by a droning buzzing noise.

* * *

**(A/N) Reviews will make Gee explain faster... The Killjoys will appriciate that :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) Don't cha just LOVE fillers?**

**Important note: Okay, now that the guys have released more info on their image of the Killjoys, I realize it's come to attention that my fic is no longer accurate. I'd like to implant three words about that into your brains: IT. DOESN'T. MATTER. This is MY story godammit, MY image and no longer will it change according to the videos or tweets, unless there is a MAJOR, MAJOR change or unless I say otherwise. Kay? YAY now you can read happily :D**

* * *

Gerard stared blankly at the Transmissions screen for a second, then put it back in his pocket and continued walking, not even checking to see is his Killjoys were following him or not.

Frankie gave his back a look, and ran after him. "Poison! Hey, get back here! What the hell was that about?"

Showpony shot Frank a confused look, and asked, "What do you mean? Which part didn't you get, Ghoul?"

"The… the 'great Party Poison' part…"

Pony scrunched his eyebrows together. "What's not to get?"

Frankie sighed and sprinted after Gee, who had just kept walking. "Party Poison! Hey!" Frankie grabbed Gerard by the arm and twisted him so he was facing him. "What's going on here? Since when do you make big- City news, now?"

Gerard looked Frankie in the eyes, and said very sternly, "Now is NOT the time. Kobra is being held hostage by some X- Terminating, machine following scum bag. Who knows what kinds of torture he could be going through at this very moment? If we live to be all together again, THEN I will tell you. Everything. Okay? But… not now. Right now, we have more important things to deal with. Like my brother."

Frankie nodded, and even though curiosity was burning through him like a fire, he ignored it and followed Gerard. Everyone else did the same.

Time passed, and the Killjoys grew weary. There were times when they felt as though they were about to pass out on the ground, and times that felt as if the sun was burning straight through the tops of their heads. But they thought of Mikey, and they kept going.

It was times like this that Showpony was especially grateful for his roller skates. He had had those skates with him (usually on his feet) for about a year now, and life was BETTER. In a world of crap, those skates were amazing.

Trevor and Alyxx turned to look at Pony and smiled. They had only known him for a day and a bit more, but they loved him already. They had grown more used to him than anyone else in the Group, but they could tell that he and his colorfulness would fit right into the Killjoy's family. Plus, those polka- dotted pants, thong, and half NOISE shirt were just epic. They loved the way Showpony smiled, and how much he did it. His optimism brightened up the immediate area; He was like sunshine.

It took about four hours to get to the Cave. The Killjoys were happy the long, grueling trek was over, but now that they were at the gate right in front of the huge, toppling building, none of them really knew what to do.

Gerard, feeling the liability of his leadership weighing down on his shoulders, made the first move. "Okay, last time we got in using a bomb. It worked pretty well, though that was in a part where no one could hear us enter. Though, this time they already know we're coming, so we could just bomb in from here, right? Anyone oppose?" No one did. "Star, do you have another bomb?"

Star bit her lip and shook her head, sending curls flying all around. "Sorry, Gee. That was the only one I had."

Showpony grinned big and said gleefully, "Oh, I have one! Hold on, lemme find it now…" He dug around in a small satchel- type bag that no one had even really noticed he had. He pulled out a teeny tiny little colorful bomb- it looked like he had painted on it. Seeing the looks the Killjoys were giving him, (confusion from Gerard, approval from Cherri, smiley nods from Alyxx and Trevor and a raised eyebrow from Frank and Ray) replied, "What? Bombs are a really ugly color when you don't paint them." He handed the bomb over to Gee.

Gerard smiled; he loved bombs. He loved fire. He was a downright pyromaniac, and a shameless one at that. He loved the way fire danced around when you light it, and the way it seemed to be changing constantly, burning away into nothingness; he could watch it for hours.

He set the detonator and pulled the pin, watching the bomb as three tiny BLIPS resounded. BLIP BLIP BLIP. Then, BOOM echoed through his ears; Gerard LOVED bombs.

When a hole opened up in the wall of Battery City, the Killjoys plus Showpony wasted no time getting inside. They only had to walk furtively for about a minute until they got to the door of the Cave, but when they did they didn't go in. There was just that little voice in the back of their heads saying "No!" and that little alarm ringing and ringing and ringing. Everything in them said not to enter, but they knew they had to. Yet, no one made a move.

Showpony squared his shoulders and brushed some dirt off his polka- dotted pants. It was he who made the first step into the building that would be home to the battle that would change them forever.

* * *

**(A/N) Reviews make November 22nd come FASTER!**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) This is short. I'm aware, don't you worry! I just thought it would be good to end here and start off fresh for the big plot changer, heh. :)**

**NEWS. A. GO. GO. IS. ALIVE! :D I screamed when I found out! But AgentCherriCola is DEAD! NOOOOO! But a new twitter account, yay! BIG IMPORTANCE: THIS WILL NOT CHANGE MY STORY. I WILL GO ON WITH MY ORIGINAL PLOT AS IF THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN. ALL OF THE EVENTS TO COME HAVE BEEN PRE- PLANNED FOR A WHILE NOW. THANK YOU. Now, one last thing...**

**Ricky Rebel x3**

* * *

Korse smiled and turned away from the cracked, stained window he had been staring out of and faced his hostage. "They're here, Mikey!" he said with shammed enthusiasm. "Your brother and your friends are here to save you, you damsel- in- distress!"

Mikey scowled- he hated this guy SO MUCH. But what he hated even more was the words he had just said; the Killjoys were coming. Mikey didn't want them get hurt, but with the X- Terminator and his Dracs around, not getting hurt, or worse, was basically inevitable. What they needed, Mikey thought, was a plan.

Too bad he didn't have one.

* * *

Korse couldn't stop grinning. His plot was unraveling perfectly; soon, he would have the little girl for BLND, and he would have Party Poison in his clutches- and with that comes fame and fortune, and Battery City. He could quit this job he didn't enjoy as much as he'd like to think, and move into a nice little house just as he'd been living in before everything went down.

The key to all this happiness was walking up those stairs he could hear creaking beneath him…

* * *

Gerard didn't know how to feel. Should he be angry? This scum bag had kidnapped his brother and held him hostage. Should he be scared? Probably. This guy was feared by almost everyone in the zones, but for some reason, Gee didn't feel any terror. Mostly, he only felt guilt. This overwhelming guilt, tearing him open and eating him from inside out, was caused by his horrible knowledge that Mikey, his sweet, adorable, innocent baby brother had been held hostage because of HIM. Gerard knew. He knew that the X- Terminator got Mikey for the soul reason that he wanted to get the outlaw known as Poison.

This wasn't the only thing troubling Gee, though. He was wondering what to do. Once they got up there, he figured, he had two options: fight, fight with everything in him, fight until he can't anymore. Or, he could give himself up.

Gerard knew that if he gave up, let Korse take him, let Korse kill him, that he would let Mikey go. He also knew that the X- Terminator would deny it if asked. But Poison was good at reading people, even over Trans. Korse had that look in his eyes when he glared at Gerard, that "I'm going to kill you and there's nothing you can do about it" look. Gee knew that Korse was out for blood, and he would get it.

Thinking sensibly, Gerard knew that against Korse, the Killjoys had about a 50/50 chance of winning. The X- Terminator had backup, he was sure; he didn't know how much he was up against, but past experience told Gerard that he could take out about six guys at once, without the help of his Killjoys. There would be more than that many guards than six there, though, and he had no idea how much his Group was capable of, especially if Mikey was injured. With each step up the staircase, a decision was made; by the time he got to the top of the steps, Gerard knew what to do.

* * *

**(A/N) Reviews make Ricky Rebel (SHOWPONY IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT) be in the next MCR video! :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N) I LOVE this chapter. That means its hella good. I LOVE IT. The plot changer, Killjoys! Prepare yourselves!**

**With muchos love, your fearless author, publishing the story of the Killjoys' lives, being attacked constantly by Dracs, wishes you all a FABULOUS Ieroween! Bring your ray guns, aim them high at the sky, and scream, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FUN GHOUL!" **

* * *

The Killjoys plus Showpony minus Mikey stopped in front of the doorway and took a deep breath, waited for their leader to count to three. He didn't; he just threw open the door and braced himself.

Gerard's eyes widened- what was THIS? No backup? No weapons? All he saw was Korse, smiling pleasantly at him, and Mikey, sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. He must've been unconscious, Gerard thought.

Gee gave the X- Terminator an evil glare. "Give. Me. My. Brother," he growled, venom dripping from every word.

Korse gestured to Mikey, slumped in his chair. "All yours. I don't require him anymore."

Gee started getting nervous- where was the catch? He felt like he would explode. He didn't see the trick anywhere.

He decided to go at it straight. "What is it you want from me?"

The evil smile imprinted on Korse's visage made Showpony gulp.

"I'm going to be very blunt with you, Poison. No secrets, here," Korse said conversationally. "I need two things: the little girl, for some reason unbeknownst to be; that was an order from my bosses."

Star's eyes widened and Frankie stepped protectively in front of her, earning a nod from Gee.

"Secondly," Korse went on, "I need your life, Poison. This one is more for my personal joy. So, what do you say?"

"Let's make a deal."

"I'm listening," said the X- Terminator; he liked deals.

Gerard swallowed, and said, "You can't have Star. But give us Mikey, and… you can kill me."

Frank's mouth dropped open. "G- Gee, what are you DOING?"

Gerard pulled Frankie aside. "It's okay, Frank, everything'll be okay, I promise."

"What are you planning?"

Gee's eyes dropped. "No plan," he said, "I was serious back there. I'll let him take me."

Frankie got light headed, felt like he was gonna pass out. "No, no, you're just acting the part; you wouldn't let him kill you! NO Gee, NO!"

Poison shook his head. "If you guys are okay, so am I. It's my job to protect you, okay? Let it go, leave me be!"

Through gritted teeth, Frankie growled, "I'm not going to fucking let you do this. It's NOT oh- fucking- kay!"

"But it's happening, isn't it?"

Gee turned around, leaving Frank gaping in the corner. "So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Korse pondered this. Would that work? He would have killed Party Poison… he could have fame and fortune and everything. But, if he didn't get the girl, Better Living Industries would track him down and surely have him killed. But… but… if he agreed NOW, he would have Party Poison dead. After that, kill the others and bring the girl to communications. Perfect, Korse thought.

Smirking, he said, "Yes, we have a deal."

The Killjoys screamed and yelled and tugged at their leader, wondering if he was insane, wondering what would happen. Of course Gee had a plan! Of course he wasn't going to go through with this! No! It wasn't possible! It simply didn't compute.

But it was happening, wasn't it?

Poison stepped forward towards Korse. "Do it fast?"

Korse laughed manically. "If you're lucky."

Pulling Gee's own ray gun out of its holster, he held it up, and pressed in into Gerard's chest. Poison closed his eyes.

Korse hesitated; he had just done something he shouldn't have. He looked at Poison, really looked at him. He had always just seen him as a target, before; now, he has just seen him as what he really was: a young boy, about to die. Scared. The fearless Poison, SCARED. Korse hesitated. Not for long, but for long enough for Showpony to grab his own ray gun and shoot in the air.

Everyone's heads shot towards the kid from yesterday. "Okay!" Pony bellowed. "This is NOT happening! It's NOT! Poison! Don't be stupid! He's not gonna let us go after you're dead! He's gonna kill us all! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE, MOTHERFUCKER! Idiot! Don't let him kill you!"

Gerard's head shot up, and he realized he'd been in an almost trance. What was he THINKING? Obviously Showpony was right! His plan changed drastically, and he scanned the room, bloodlust in his green eyes.

But before anything else could happen, Korse aimed Gee's gun at a sleeping Mikey, totally oblivious to the fact that he could die any second. "Shut up! All of you! I'm in control here!" He took a moment to glare at everyone in the area. "Now. What's gonna happen, hmm? You know what? That little… Ladyboy over there was right: I am gonna kill you all! Except the girl, boss needs her, so why not kill this goddamned kid right here, right now? WHY THE FUCK NOT?" He gestured at Mikey with the gun again, more roughly.

The anger in Gerard's eyes disappeared and was replaced with fear. "Please, please, don't hurt my brother! Please! I'll do anything!" Gee didn't know why he was only flipping out about Mikey being in danger right now- he'd been in the same situation for a while, alone. It was probably because now, he could actually see the gun pointed at his little brother, feel the anger and hatred pulsating through the room. Korse would do it, that he believed with everything in him.

The X- Terminator had no reason to listen to Poison. He just scowled at the Killjoys, and started to pull the trigger.

Three things happened then: People screamed, pain shot throughout someone's body, and someone died.

It wasn't Mikey.

* * *

**(A/N) CLIFFY! HAHAHA! Reviews make me get more candy on Ieroween. If I get more candy, that means I'm up late 'cause I can't sleep with nothing to do but write you a new chapter! So REVIEW GODAMMIT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N) WHOA! I just bombarded you with a fusialde of chapters. Three in the period of about an hour? I ROCK.**

**I didn't like this one as much as the others, but considering the time it took me to put it out, it's pretty good. I rushed a bit, but I didn't wanna leave you guys at such a cliffy when I know I'm not gonna update tomorow. So, READ ON!**

* * *

Mikey woke up.

When he did, he didn't have any time to be dizzy or drowsy or wallow in self pity- he was in the middle of a war!

The first thing he saw was Ray, trembling on the floor, near Frank. He wondered what the matter was.

Alyxx was crying. Trevor was crying. They were huddling together in the corner, trying to get away from whatever was disheveling them. Star was hiding behind them, sobbing into Trevor's shoulder.

Showpony was crying, trying to clear his vision, wiping tears off of his face and trying to get back into caution mode, ready to fight, but he was obviously messed up from what he was seeing.

The last thing Mikey saw was his brother. Gee looked horrified; like he would pass out. Face pale, eyes wide, shaking. Mikey wondered what the matter was.

Then he saw. Cherri. Oh, God, oh, dear God…

Mikey fell out of his chair, scrambled over to his girlfriend, who was lying on the ground, on his hands and knees. "Cherri! Cherri! Baby, no, no!" He fell sobbing onto her chest.

Gerard stood, and his eyes burned with fury. He picked up his yellow ray gun off the floor, where it had fallen, and looked Korse in the eyes. "You shouldn't have done that."

Korse didn't care that he had just shot a young girl- he hadn't looked at her when he killed her. "What are you planning on doing, Poison?"

Gerard aimed his ray gun down, and with grace and speed, shot Korse's foot. The X- Terminator wailed in pain, but Gee grabbed him by the arm, which he twisted behind his back. He grabbed a long piece of rope off the ground, which had been used to tie up Mikey the day before, and bound him. Gerard then shot him in the arm, pushed his head forward, and pressed a small spot on the back of Korse's head with his thumb. The X- Terminator went limp. This all happened in the course of seven seconds.

The Killjoys were left gaping at Gerard, but he didn't have time to explain anything to them; he bent down by Cherri, and brushed her hair off her forehead. He heaved a shuddering breath- she was dead.

"Cherri?" he whispered. "Cherri, wake up…" She didn't.

Mikey was still sobbing. Gerard held him, hugged him. When his cries had died down a bit, Gee whispered, "Mikey, Mikey she loved you SO MUCH. She took a bullet for you, right now. Korse was about to shoot you, she saved you. She loved you, Mikey, she loved you…" Gee rocked his little brother back and forth, chanting that over and over. "She loved you, Mikey, she loved you, she loved you Mikey, she loved you…"

Mikey knew he had to pull himself together after a while. They had some pressing matters to deal with; then he could grieve.

He stood, coughed, and wiped his eyes. Gerard took off his jacket and covered Cherri with it; her eyes were already closed. He copied Mikey, and gestured to Korse. "What do we do with him?" he asked, his voice gruff with tears.

Mikey was troubled- he didn't think he could suffer any more death for one day, even if it was the death of a killer. "Leave him."

Trevor raised his eyebrows, detached himself from a weeping Alyxx. "You sure?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I can't take anymore death."

Gerard shrugged. "Your call, bro." he whispered.

Ray, Gerard, Mikey and Frank picked up Cherri and carried her outside. They walked for a long time.

About six speechless hours later, they found a place far enough away and put Cherri down. It was under a large tree, an unusual, but beautiful sight. Like Cherri, they figured. It was the perfect place to bury her.

They dug a hole, they put her down. They each took turns piling sand on top of her body, crying all the way. Once they were done, they said some words. I, documenting this, will respect their privacy and not tell what they said, but it was enough to bring tears to my eyes when I heard. I'm sure it would have the same effect on you.

They had kept her backpack, filled with things they could use. They built her tent, entered, and silently mourned on their own. One by one they fell asleep, into the blackness and oblivion that they imagined Cherri was seeing as well.

* * *

**(A/N) Reviews make me stop being sad. This was so hard to write :'( R.I.P. Cherri! And like I said, I can see the future. Twitter AgentCherriCola dies, and I've had this planned for a while now. Spooky... 0_o**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) Hello! Today, I present to you a happy chapter to make up for the previous misery and misery to come in the future. I made them play Never Have I Ever... heh.**

**Erm, I got Pony's epic name from Chloe. So go thank her for her lovely contribution!**

* * *

The Killjoys awoke the next day exhausted, mentally and physically unable. They had taken the entire morning to grieve their second loss of Cherri.

It was about three o' clock when they finally kicked into gear. Gee had also had to spend a while pondering what to do next, before he decided to just keep aimlessly moving. Find shelter, find food, and hopefully have no tragedies in between. As easy as that may sound, it wasn't easy for the Killjoys.

Gerard called the Group together, and they all sat down on the sand, waiting for their leader to speak. Finally, he did:

"Okay guys, when I woke up this morning, I honestly wasn't sure what to do. Obviously we lost Cherri last night… but I'm not planning on going into that. I don't wanna be preachy- however you wanna mourn, do it. Whatever helps, I'm okay with. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. The past, I mean. We need to start discussing something more important- the future.

"I think that now that Cherri's gone, we should be even more tightly- knit. I don't want ANYBODY feeling alone…"

Pony sighed inwardly. He had been alone for so long now. He almost couldn't stand hearing the Killjoys talk about how close they were, how much they loved each other, when he had no one that cared about him.

"…Which is why I'm officially inviting Showpony into the Killjoys."

Pony's head shot up. Had he heard correctly? Party Poison was asking him to become a Killjoy?

"R-Really?" Showpony stuttered. "This… this is amazing! Thank you so so soooooo much, Poison!"

Poison nodded and smiled sweetly at the newest recruit. He was very pleased at the reaction he got from the rest of the Killjoys; he had worried that people would be objective to a new member, for whatever reason, but Alyxx and Trevor and Star looked joyous, Frank's eyes were twinkling, Ray was nodding, his 'fro flying, and Mikey was smiling for the first time in ages. "That's another thing I wanted to get to- Names. We've never been properly introduced, Showpony. My name's Gerard Way."

Showpony bit his lip. He never gave out his real name because he was worried people would call him by it. The last person to ever call him by his true name was his brother, and that would just bring back memories. But, after all the Killjoys had done for him, it was the least he could do.

"I'm Zander. Zander Clark."

Gee nodded. "I like it. Has a cool ring to it, huh?"

"Don't ever call me that, though."

Shrugging, Gee complied, "Sure. I'm too used to calling you Showpony to change now, anyways."

The rest of the Group formally introduced themselves to Showpony, smiling all the way. It seemed that they were getting some sort of compensation for Cherri's death in having Showpony out with them; it was like a light within the dark.

"The next order of business: Where to go, what to do. Well, as for the 'where to go' part, we're in the zones. There isn't a specific destination we have, so I was just thinking wander, find food and shelter? Keep safe? What do you think? I know it's not too exciting, but it's really all I got." No objections were made.

Frank, to the point, said, "When do we leave?"

Gee shrugged. "Everything's pretty open at this point. When do you WANNA leave?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure. What do you guys wanna do 'till then?"

Star's eyes twinkled. "Let's play a game!"

Ray smiled. "What game?"

Star smiled evilly. "Never have I ever?"

Gerard raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear of that game, Star?"

Star raised and dropped her shoulders. "When I was little, back when we had TV's, I saw it on some show."

"How do you play?" Alyxx asked.

"It's pretty simple," Frankie took over. "Basically, you start out with some pawns. Then you say something you've never done, and if anyone else in the Group's done it, they put a pawn in the middle. Whoever gets rid of all their pawns the fastest, wins. What should we use as pawns, though?"

Everyone looked to Alyxx. She wore over thirty bracelets, which was basically the only things they had numerous amounts of. Sighing, she took them all off and distributed them so that everyone had four. A unanimous vote said that, against his will, Gerard would go first.

Sighing, he said, "Never have I ever… Erm… Kissed a guy."

"Wait, wait. I'm a girl. Does it count for me?" Alyxx asked.

"I think so…"

"Probably…"

"It SHOULD…"

Alyxx heaved a sigh. "FINE!" She threw a bracelet into the middle, but no one else did.

"Who have you kissed?" Mikey asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Alyxx's face reddened. "None of your business!"

Smirking, Gee said, "Hmmm, I can guess!"

"Shut the fuck up, Gee!" she growled, and this time it was Gerard who blushed.

Showpony took the next turn, saying shamelessly, "Never have I ever been GOOD at guitar. I suck." He sniggered.

No one put in a bracelet. After a bit of hesitation, Frankie and Ray both did.

"Frankie? Ray? You can play guitar?" Gee asked incredulously.

For some reason, they both looked embarrassed. "Yeah…" Frank started.

"Before all this stuff went down, I played lead. Frank, didn't you tell me you played rhythm…?" Ray continued.

After a ten minute long conversation about guitars, frets, and chords, which no one really understood besides Frank and Ray, it was Trevor's turn. He complied: "Never have I ever been so desperate for food that I've eaten a bug."

Gerard, Mikey, and Showpony sadly put in a bracelet each, reminiscing about their sad times before they got into a Group.

Mikey's turn went like, "Never have I ever… been able to see without glasses."

Everybody, now, put in a bracelet, to Mikey's great dismay.

Frankie's turn brought great surprise. "Never have I ever eaten Power Pup."

Mouths dropped all around. "WHAT?" Ray cried. "You've never eaten Power Pup?"

Frank looked humiliated. "No…"

Gee gave an evil grin, and responded, "Well, that's gonna change right now!"

Frank looked pained. "Gee, please, no. It's dog food!"

"Hey, we've all had to eat it at some point, even Star! Now it's your turn," replied Gerard with a cocky wink.

Mikey ran over to Showpony's backpack and pulled out a can of the pre- moistened kibble, and an old spoon. Handing both to a grimacing Frankie, he smirked just like his brother.

Ray contributed a can opener, and Frank opened this can. He winced just from the smell. Ray smirked.

After putting as little as possible on the spoon, Frank gave his Group one last pleading look, like, please, please don't make me do this, but the Killjoys were unforgiving. Frank hesitantly brought the Power Pup to his lips and swallowed.

His stomach lurched- he had just eaten DOG. FOOD. Dog food! It wasn't as bad as he had expected, but it was still disgusting.

Glancing up, he realized his Group, his family, the people that love him most, were laughing their heads off at his facial expressions. Upset that his friends got so much pleasure out of his pain, he grumbled maligns under his breath and put the can down.

After the laughter had died down, it was Star's turn. "Never have I ever…" she started in her adorable, innocent, little girl voice, "gotten… hmm! Ooh! Never have I ever gotten drunk or done, like, drugs."

Everyone stayed put. They were about to move on, but then Gerard's movement made them all stop. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed his last bracelet into the middle.

No one spoke; their leader had just made a big confession, without ever speaking a word. It was quiet for a long time.

"Gee wins!"

The kids smiled and slapped their "experienced" leader on the back. They talked and laughed a bit more, and before they knew it, the sun had sunk down low, turning the sky shades of pink and purple. They gathered into the tent, but before they fell asleep, Showpony proclaimed, "Group hug!"

And so, they hugged. Little did they know that their happiness wasn't going to be around for long…

* * *

**(A/N) DUH DUH DUH! Yeah, I left with somewhat of a cliffie. What 'cha gonna do about it, hmm? Yeah, I thought so. **

**Reviews make Gerard feel like a carefree happy bunny unicorn. Who wouldn't want to feel like that?**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N) Aww, look at this short little chappie. It's so cute and small. And very foreshadowing... hehehe...**

**Well. This is small just because I've written two chapters that I thought was gonna be one, but then seperated into two. So, that's it! Erm, just in case I didn't see it when I went back over, if I call Showpony "Ponyboy" you know what I mean. It's just, well, I was reading the Outsiders and yeah. Ponyboy x3 If you've never read that book, go do it. I promise it'll be the best book you ever read. Now, go on ahead and read your two chapters! **

* * *

Star was nervous.

She was having one of those days when she woke up the next morning, one of those days where nothing felt right, everything was going to go wrong, and you couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She didn't like it.

She couldn't stand the feeling. As the Killjoys walked briskly, laughing and smiling, she didn't partake. She didn't understand why they were so carefree and happy today- it was because they didn't have any pressing matters to deal with and none of them were having their lives threatened at the moment, she figured. But still, she felt like they should be sulking, cautiously. Then again, Star didn't know why she was feeling this, so she just figured it was nothing and brushed it off.

The Group was jogging along, laughing at Gerard as he tried constantly to catch up with Showpony, gilding elegantly (and quite speedily) on his skates. When it had started off, all of them tried to out- run Pony, but after a while they deemed it a lost cause and gave up. But Gerard, persistent as always, kept running, huffing and puffing.

Star turned away and once again checked behind her. Frankie, noticing her uncertainty, fell back so he was stepping alongside her.

"Star, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Star muttered, feeling silly.

Frank pouted. Star was his little girl more than anyone else's, so he knew her better than anyone. He knew when she was upset, and she really was now. He appointed it his mission to find out what was wrong, and pressed her on the topic once more.

"I told you, nothing. It's just a feeling," Star mumbled, staring at her shoes.

Frank put his hands on his knees and bent down to her height. "Star…" he began delicately, "sometimes feelings save lives. They're not just feelings; their instincts. They're there to help us. Now, what are you feeling? Like… you're being watched?"

Star smiled gratefully at him. "Yeah, a bit," she replied.

"Should I tell Gee?"

Star glanced up at her leader, who looked really happy; he was smiling and laughing, two things he didn't do often anymore. She didn't want to worry him with "just a feeling" that could be nothing. She didn't want him to be so TIRED anymore. No, she wouldn't bother him when he looked so full of life. He really needed this, and she had to let him have it.

"No, don't say anything to him. Look, if I see anything I'll just tell you, okay?"

Frankie gave her a cautious look, and said warily, "Okay, but be careful. And if the feelings get worse, of if you even THINK you see anything, tell me RIGHT AWAY. 'Kay?"

Star nodded, and after one long "I'm counting on you to do what I say for your own good" look, Frankie rejoined the rest of his friends, but Star didn't. She stayed back and kept checking over her shoulder.

**(A/N) I like how I ended that! Hmm! Next chapter Gee reveals his big secret... I thought I was pretty clear on what it was, but you guys are all "What's his secret?" And I'm all sigh, guess I'll spell it out for you! On you gooooooo...**

**P.S. My story is kinda inaccurate as I look over the things they've given us recently, but I ignore that, seeing as I can't go back and change them now. Also, did you guys know that the little gurl in the videos is Missile Kid? LE GASP I know, I didn't know either! So, in my story that's her Killjoy's name. Sorry I changed that now, it seemed appropriate. x3 Sarah**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N) Wow, lotta words here. Okey! Gee's secret x3 THAT LITTLE OUTLAW! TROLOLOL (Chloe xD) I think that the outlawness came from the Outsiders, too. Gee would make an excellent Greaser!**

* * *

They walked on.

It was a long time before they stopped for a break; it was still daylight, but they decided that it was time for a short lunch. This was also the time, as it happened, that Gerard decided it was time to come right out and say what he hated- the truth.

Once they were all settled, after having opened their packs and gotten food of some sort to eat, Gee bit his lip and started to speak.

"Guys… I think it's time I tell you the truth."

The Killjoys' eyes widened and they stared at their leader. Was he being serious? It seemed as though he would never tell his secret, but here he was.

Palms sweaty, Gerard continued: "You all know my Killjoy name. Party Poison. But, that's not just a code name for you: it's a code name for me, all the time.

"For… four years now, I've been The Outlaw. Like, 'THE.' There's so, so many outlaws out there- all of you, for example- but not everyone knows your name. Mine, it's out there." He stopped to giggle, and made sure he wasn't making direct eye contact with anyone. "Um, since I started taking care of Mikey alone, as in, since 2030, since mom and dad died, when I was thirteen, I've been kinda… uh, how do I put this… a criminal? All the way 'till now, 2034. Stealing shit, breaking things, stuff like that. Um, I would sneak out after Mikey was asleep and, 'commit my crimes'. I never apologized to you, Mikey, for those few nights when I didn't come back for a couple days… you must've been scared shitless. I couldn't say sorry because I couldn't explain what I'd been doing to you. Even though you were only nine, ten, you'd still ask where your big brother was when he left you all alone. Well, on those days I was captured… by BLI, whoever, trying to get some information outta me, trying to drag me to jail, or just kill me. Whatever, I escaped! Every time, I escaped. I couldn't leave Mikey alone… and I think it was one of those days, too, when I left Mikey alone while I was out that we found Frankie. He just walked up to our camp, plopped down next to Mikey, and said, 'Hiya, I'm Frank. We're friends now! Can I stay with you?' That's what you told me, eh, Mikey? I just came back and saw you two chatting it up. I didn't even ask! Just said, 'hey, I'm Gee. I assume you're with us now?' and you guys just nodded…" Gerard, Mikey and Frankie laughed, smiling at each other and thinking about way back when. "So, that's basically how things happened for a while," Gee went on, "with me sneaking out, doing my thing. And don't you give me those looks! I had to! I needed money and supplies and shit to take care of Mikey and Frank! At least, that's how things started out. Only committing crime occasionally, only stealing when absolutely necessary. But, as time went on, I realized it was kinda like a drug. You get addicted. For me, it was the adrenaline. That feeling of being chased down the street, shooting and dodging being shot, man, it was moments like that I LIVED for. I didn't even know how much I had on my head! But I got more and more famous, and I started seeing posters. I started hearing what people said. They made me out way worse than I was, but you guys, little Mikey and Frankie, well, you didn't know that. I did everything in my power to keep you from finding out about me, well, the real me. At least, the me most of the world knew.

"I vowed to tell you guys sooner, as soon as you were old enough to understand why I did the things I did. But for some reason that still doesn't even make much sense to me, I never did tell you. As our Group got bigger and I started making news as the world's more infamous outlaw, it just seemed too risky to tell anyone. So, I've been on the X- Terminates list for going- on four years now, and, well, that's why. Any… questions?" Gee was playing with his hands, and staring at them with great interest. He didn't want to see the others' faces; he could picture them now: they'd all be staring at him like he had three heads, and then they'd start screaming and tie him up and drag him to the Dracs, because they'd know that he couldn't fight back at his own Killjoys, but they could fight him because they didn't really know the real him until now, didn't know what he really was and-

"Gee!"

Wincing at the sound of his own name, Mikey's voice shocked him out of his own thoughts. "Y- Yeah?"

"Gerard, you were muttering to yourself…" Mikey said nervously. "Are you… okay?"

Gee's eyebrows shot up. "Am I okay? AM I OKAY? Mikey, are YOU okay? You just found out your big brother is a cold hearted criminal! Aren't you worried I'll kill you in your sleep, now?"

Mikey shook his head. "Gee, you may be a criminal, but you're anything but cold hearted. Look, I know you. Whether it was the real you or not, it was PART of you. The most important part! Nothing you tell me could totally reshape my image of you. I love you too much for that to happen."

Gee smiled, really smiled. "Mikey, I love you too. Thank you so much. I didn't know how you'd react… what about everybody else? Anyone wanna kick me to the curb; give me to the Dracs and all their power, hmm?"

They all shook their heads; they found it FUNNY that Gee would think like that! They couldn't get along without him, no matter what "him" really was. It was better that they knew, but it didn't change anything. After a while of trying to tell him this, Gerard seemed to finally get it through his head. They stood up, brimming with new knowledge that they couldn't be more thankful for finally knowing, and continued walking into what was now becoming a sunset.

* * *

**(A/N) Ladida, there's your update! I expect reviews, children... mwa... ha... HAHAHA!**


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N) This is the shortest chapter I've ever written! Wow!**

**I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be longer, and probablly the big plot changer. But I felt like teasing you with one more forshadowing filler before that... mwahaha! **

**Last note: The year in my story is 2034. Sorry, didn't make that clear.**

* * *

When the X- Terminator drearily opened his eyes about twenty minutes after the Killjoys fled, he wondered where the hell he was. He vaguely remembered someone with red hair knocking him out and tying him up, but his name he couldn't recall. After precious minutes, Gerard Way, Party Poison's name came to Korse, and he cried out. "Riley!" he barked. "RILEY!"

Sometime later, Korse was untied and got his bearings straight. He didn't pause a minute before sprinting down the stairs, cursing himself for losing his targets, and hopping into his car; taking off into the night.

He found the Killjoys the next day, just as the sun was setting. Turned out, he'd been trailing them for a while, but he didn't even notice. He ditched his car and called his Dracs; time for round two.

The Killjoys just appeared to be walking. Korse smirked_. Shouldn't be out walking alone in near night time, _he thought. _People can sneak up on you… people like me._

Once his Dracs joined him, he continued following what he now considered his prey. Hiding, walking furtively, and being quite ninja- like came easily to Korse; it was what made him such a great X- Terminator. The Dracs, well, they were programmed with his immense skills.

Just as he was about to jump out and make his move, he promised himself that this time, it would be different. This time, they wouldn't get away.

* * *

"Frankie?"

Frank turned and looked down at the little girl. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Umm… those feelings… you told me to tell you if they got worse, right?"

Star hadn't planned on alerting Frankie, even if she did get the "instincts" again, as Frank called them. She didn't want to cause trouble, but she kept thinking she saw Dracs.

He nodded. "Yeah, of course! Have they? Have you seen anything? Should I tell Gee?"

Star bit her lip. "Um, I'm not sure. It might be nothing…"

"Or it could be the difference between life and death," he said seriously. "C'mon, let's go tell Gerard to keep a look out." He started jogging to catch up with their leader, and Star sighed and followed suit.

When she got up to them, Frank was already in the middle of explaining. She looked up at them as Frankie explained and Gee nodded. The conversation ended with "Okay, Frankie, I'll be extra on guard. I was planning on stopping us, anyways. It's getting late." And with that, Gerard called to his Group to help him assemble Cherri's tent.

After they got inside, Star expected that, snuggled in Frank's arms, she would feel better. She didn't, though.

* * *

Korse swore.

He KNEW he should've made his move sooner! He KNEW it! Now they were in one of those protection barrier tents they don't even make anymore. He'd have to wait until sunrise.

The X- Terminator vowed not to sleep; he would stay awake, all night, outside the Killjoy's tent, and when they woke up and looked out, SURPRISE! There he'd be, and their barely- open eyes would be staring down a loaded ray gun. Oh, he got the chills just thinking about it!

He settled down for the night, and chuckled. As those kids slept peacefully, they would have no idea that a cold blooded murderer was right outside their door.

* * *

**(A/N) Reviews make me hurry up and stop beating around the bush ;) They also make Alyxx and Trevor get married someday! :D Haha, I wish.**


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N) I AM SO SORRY.**

**I KNOW I said that this would be the big showdown/ plot changer, but I've been battling writer's block and chizz. Chloe says this is SO AMAZING that it doesn't even matter that it's so short. I just wrote is because I felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while 0_o Anyhoo, (heheheheh) here ya go. And I PROMISE, PROMISE that the next one will be big. Once I write it. And PEOPLE, NINE MORE DAYS! x3**

* * *

Showpony woke up with a smile on his face.

He opened his eyes bright and early, just as the first rays of sun streamed through the microscopic holes in the walls of the tent. He lifted his arms and stretched, brushing some dirt off the letters on his shirt, reading NOISE. He glanced around at his fellow Killjoys, sprawled out on the floor and sleeping, as they had been all night. He debated whether or not to wake them up, and after a few moments of self argument, he decided that Gerard would like it better if they started their journey in the morning, instead of later. Prodding Gee, he whispered, "Hey, Gerard. Hey, wake up… its morning!"

Gerard moaned, and flipped over so his face was buried fabric of his jacket.

Showpony smirked. "You want five more minutes?"

Gerard subtly nodded, and rolled over. Pony giggled: Gee looked cute when he slept.

Flopping down next to Frank, he poked him just as he did Gerard. "Fwaaaaaankie?"

The boy turned over and blearily opened his eyes. "Mm, Showp'ny? Wha's happening?" he mumbled.

"Nothing in particular. Just get up, we're leaving soon," he replied.

Nodding, Frank sat up and went on to wake the others. Showpony noticed as he went to open the curtain that Gee had gotten up as well.

Deciding to leave the other slow- wakers to themselves, he started to leave the tent. He didn't even have time to scream before a strong hand was slapped over his mouth and dragged him away from the tent.

"Hello, child!" Korse sneered in that tone of his. "I don't believe we've met! What's your name?"

Showpony wriggled in the Drac's grip and tried to bite at the machine's hand, over his mouth. They could hear muffled words coming from his mouth: "EE! EE! ELP! MMGGEWAHD! MMGHFUCK!"

Instead of telling him to shut up as Showpony expected, Korse just smiled, and said, "Oh, its okay! Let him scream for help to his friends. Let him speak."

The Draculoid released his grip from Pony's mouth, and the yells resumed. "FRANKIE! GEE! GERARD! HELP ME!"

Gerard, inside the tent, snapped awake at the sound of Showpony's screams and Korse's horrible voice. He realized the rest of the Killjoys had the same reaction and without any words spoken, they rushed out, without even thinking about it first.

Leaping into the air, pulling his ray gun out of its holster and aiming it at Korse all in one swift motion, Gee growled, "Do you ever give up?"

Korse regarded him calmly, and said elegantly, "Why, no. You see, I can't. This is my job, and if I fail it will probably result in death. Though, if I succeed, it will still result in death; just not mine. Do you see my motives, now? It's as simple as this: I would rather see you die than myself."

Gerard was seething. He wished for nothing more than a life of simplicity, just him and his brother and his friends, but he had to admit: he had brought this on himself. He was Party Poison; the name came with benefits and responsibilities. Pros and cons. Over the years, Gerard had learned that everything did.

The Drac released Showpony and shoved him towards the Killjoys, who caught him before he fell. They mechanically formatted into two lines, facing each other. They didn't know it yet, but this was a formation that would forever go down in history as the starting places of one of the Killjoys' most epic showdowns.

* * *

**(A/N) Wow. That was the actual SHIT. I dunno. The only thing I really was proud of in here was the dialouge of Korse's after Gee asks, "Do you ever give up?" I think it was really well written and perfectly sums up Korse's thoughts. Anyway, reviews make me stop being such a sucky writer and give my children a big chappie, and reviews make my writer's block go away sniffles P.S. Did you know that Frank has a desease? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT UNTIL YESTERDAY. Anyways, yeah. ReViEw! Luv ya :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N) Holy longness. I kinda just logged on and wrote this without thinking, and after rereading, I was like WOW, their gonna love this! **

**So, here's your SHOWDOWN. Is it SADISTIC? Yes! Is it VIOLENT? Yes! Will you LOVE IT? Yes! It's the plot changer, baby! **

**Enjoi ;)**

* * *

Star knew she was right. In her head, for just a second, she cheered; her instincts were correct! She wasn't totally crazy! It took her a moment to realize that their situation was nothing to cheer about, and that was before she knew what was about to happen: to everyone, but mainly to her.

The Killjoys were aligned in their positions. Korse was staring Gerard down, ray gun aimed, but Gee was just staring blankly back. He blinked once, twice, and pulled out his yellow gun.

"Come now, Party Poison," Korse said, "Do you really think I'd ever give up on this battle? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now. I think I'll greatly enjoy it, hmm? But, who to make the first move to your death?"

Glancing at his Killjoys, Gerard replied, "Oh, I think I will," and before Korse could blink, Gerard was on him.

For some reason, Gee was in the mood for full out punching. He didn't think that he had good enough aim to hit a moving Korse, anyways, so he just put his boot on Korse's chest, bent down and punched him straight in the nose.

All around him, the fight unraveled like background noise. He could vaguely detect Mikey and Frankie working together to fight off a Drac, hitting him over the head with their ray guns, and Alyxx and Trevor, to his left. The Draculoid was trying to grab at Trevor's hair, but Alyxx wouldn't have it; she roundhouse kicked BL/ind's server with all her might, and down he went- but there he didn't stay for long. It seemed that all the battles were going about the same way, in that the Dracs would fall but rise again, and Gerard was nervous. He didn't know how long his Group could last if the Dracs kept on going like this, virtually invincible.

Ray was fighting the last Drac, with his bare hands, 'fro flying. Star was trying to get out into the fight, but Showpony was keeping a good hold on her and blocking her from any possible hits, a fare Gerard was especially grateful for. He wouldn't be able to take it if Star, their little girl, got hurt.

But in seeing all this, in checking on his Group, the X- Terminator saw his chance and flipped Gee off of him. Before he knew what was happening, Gerard was under Korse and feeling the full fledged beating he was getting.

"Get- off- me!" Gee screeched, and tried to roll out from underneath his attacker, but it was in vain; Korse was stronger than Gerard had thought him to be, and his movement only allowed for Korse to move so that he had his foot pressing down on Gerard's chest. Gasping for air, Gerard managed to get Korse's boot off of him, but before he had any time to move away and make a comeback, the X- Terminator had kicked him in the throat. Gerard rolled over, coughing up blood.

Frankie broke away from his fight at a nod from Mikey that said, "I can handle it." He sprinted over to Gerard, and, before Korse had a chance to do anything else, Frank kicked the back of his leg, across from his knee, and down the X- Terminator went. Unfortunately, he didn't stay down for long.

Frank had crawled over to Gee and wiped blood off his mouth, but couldn't comprehend why Gerard, who was incapable of speaking at the time being's eyes had widened. Confused, he started to ask, "What?" but just as he saw Gerard pointing behind him, Frank felt something hard hit his head and fell down, unconscious.

Gerard scrambled to his feet and scowled at a smirking Korse, swinging a bat around. With a tired glance at Frankie, lying on the ground, he sprung into action once more.

Mikey and Ray, who had teamed up, had managed to take down one Drac, but with two more plus Korse lurking still, Frank unconscious, and Gerard injured, the Killjoy's chances didn't look too good. Alyxx and Trevor were going good at their Draculoid, and Ray and Mikey were still finishing off their last. Pony turned to Star, and said as strictly as he could, "Stay. Here. I mean it, Star! I have to go help, but you can't get hurt, okay? Stay here, and BE CAREFUL."

With a tiny, barely perceptible and slightly annoyed nod from the little girl, Pony rolled over to Alyxx and Trevor, fists flying, and into the Drac.

Gerard was taking a beating. He was seeing stars, not nearly as pretty as THEIR Star, and every now and then he would still spit out a little blood onto the sand. Korse noticed this, and felt a surge of happiness; maybe he would win! But, in spite of all this, Poison was still fighting strong and hard. Even damaged as he was, Gee was still fighting better than most people Korse had ever seen. In awe at the boy's power, Korse let his guard down long enough for Gerard to get in one hardy, forceful, falcon PUNCH that had the X- Terminator on the ground. Slamming his shoe down on Korse's stomach, Gee spit blood in Korse's face and aimed his ray gun down at him.

Around the same time, Alyxx, Trevor, and Showpony had finished off their Drac, and were assisting Ray and Mikey with theirs. Also around the same time, the last Drac had called for backup, which was flying in at that very moment. And also then, just as Gerard was about to pull his bright yellow trigger, he was tackled to the ground by the two sent, and now arrived, backup Draculoids.

Ray's last rugged slam had sent the final Draculoid down, but just as he turned to high five Mikey, he noticed the two other Dracs, plus Korse, who had sent Gerard to the ground amidst their fists.

Just then, the Killjoys witnessed something they had never expected to see- they saw their strong leader, Gerard, the great Party Poison, give up. He let himself fall, and, wincing, took every kick and punch they threw at him. He went on this way until finally he was knocked out, and collapsed, limp, next to his best friend.

Mouths hanging open, they rushed over to the Dracs, but tired as they were, and still slightly injured, were soon in the same state as their leader. Lying on the ground, all of them, unconscious, left Star alone and vulnerable. Korse nodded towards her, and his Dracs grabbed her, and in their arms she stayed, struggling to get away.

Staring down at the chaos he'd caused, the X- Terminator noticed Party Poison stirring. As he came to, blinking, Korse knew that he didn't have it in him to kill the boy. Lying there, on the ground, half dead, one simple shot through the chest was all it would take to kill THE GREAT PARTY POISON. Korse had never imagined it to be handed to him like this, for it to be so easy, for it to take so little. Poison had put up a great fight, but it just wasn't enough.

Overlooking the Killjoys, Korse realized there weren't many people left for him to follow, so little adventures left. He realized he ENJOYED chasing the Killjoys; what would he be left to do once they were dead? He couldn't do it, Korse knew. He couldn't kill Party Poison and his Killjoys.

Korse decided, then, what to do: he would bring the girl to BL/ind's headquarters, and say that the Killjoys got away. That he managed to capture the girl, and that he would go out right away and continue his hunt for the horrid Group. He would continue to have fun.

There was question written all over Party Poison's face. The boy seemed to be asking, so, when are you gonna do it? When are you gonna kill me? In response, Korse just glared at Gerard, aimed his ray gun at him.

"Keep running," the X- Terminator growled, and then he walked away.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, that rocked. I know. And I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT, HMM? Well, if you read the mysterious Twitter accounts you'll know that the Killjoys are in Better Living Industries's HQ. Well, here's why, hehe ;)**

**Reviews make Star be found quickly by the Killjoys! :O**

**Now, question: Should or should I not somehow TRY to incorporate the Killjoys' Trans- am? Now, even if I get all around YES'S, it may not happen. Just a fair warning ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**WOW, what a fail of a chapter!**

**It's not even a real chappie, but I HAD TO DO SOMETHING.**

**I just listened to Danger Days, and I have to honor it.**

**Just saying, 321, THEY CAME TO FUCK!**

**They are also the kids from yesterday.**

**I have to say**

**This is my favorite album.**

**I've only listened to each new song about once**

**And don't have a distinct favorite (maybe Vampire Money?)**

**But I'd like to hear your feedback.**

**Dr. Death Defying told me to fun this background check on his Transmission-**

**HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE THAT?**

**So, write me a review. And give it to Showpony- he'll get it to be fast, bringing his NOISE with him.**

**So, when you see my polka- dotted messenger, give him your paper, and we'll see each other again when the dust settles.**

**These are dangerous days, Killjoys- Defend yourselves!**

_**Not- so- sincerely,**_

_**Static*Sarah & DetonationDestination**_


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N) I'M SO SORRY.**

**I feel bad that I haven't updated in so long! I've been SO BUSY, but anyhoo (hehe, Chloe) here you goes 3**

**The SING video made me cry x/3 Anyone else? **

**And OH YEAH, I wrote Alysia! I didn't do a very good job, but if you guys REALLY want me to, I'll write you a oneshot on her sometime.**

* * *

As Ray was unconscious, he dreamed of Alysia.

He dreamed her saw her again- her long, flowing, perfect blonde hair, her crystalline blue eyes; she was so beautiful. She waved at him, and he ran towards her, and she reached out her arms to him. The collided in a warm, fuzzy hug that gave Ray butterflies in his stomach, and he smiled into her lovely- smelling locks. They didn't hug for long, and didn't have time to speak, for just then the same thing that broke them up the first time broke them up once more. Ray's perfect dream became a nightmare.

Three Dracs- it took THREE Dracs to kill her. She was the best of both worlds; a beautiful warrior. She didn't go down without a fight, and, in his dream, as he was pulled to the side by an unknown force, he couldn't help but smile a bit as his girl hit down the Dracs. He knew, though, that, even with her skills, it would be curtains for his beautiful girlfriend.

It was horrible, reliving it for the umpteenth time. Everyone had been there when Alysia died, everyone saw. Those DAMN DRACS! Just before the Draculoid got a lucky shot, Ray woke up screaming.

* * *

Mikey's eyes shot open when he heard his friend scream. "Ray!" he cried. "Are you okay?"

Sitting up and rubbing his head, Ray answered, "Yeah… just had a nightmare."

Glancing around, Mikey said, "I think I'm still having one."

All around them were the bodies of their friends, eyes closed. But one body was missing- Star.

Dizzy, Mikey crawled over to Gee and Ray to Frankie. "Gee? Gerard?" he shook his gently. "Gee, wake up…"

Drearily coming to, Gerard's eyes opened. "Mikey… what's…? STAR. They took Star! We- we need to-"

Mikey cut him off. "Gee, calm down, calm down. Korse took her?"

Gerard nodded furiously. "Yes, yes! He had her when I woke up, and he looked like he was about to shoot me but he DIDN'T and then he said, 'keep running,' and left! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? Then I passed out again."

Mikey furrowed his brow. "Keep running? What do you mean?"

"That's what he said!"

Frank had awoken and was rubbing his eyes with balled up fists like a little kid would do. Showpony had gotten himself up, and was on to waking up Alyxx and Trevor while Ray walked back over to them.

"What are we gonna do, Gerard? They took Star!"

He shrugged. "We're gonna go get her, simple! What else can we do?"

Showpony's eyes grew wide as he helped Alyxx up of the sand. "We're going into BL/ind's headquarters?"

"Is that where they took her?" Gerard asked.

Nodding, Showpony said, "Yeah, probably."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. When they kidnapped me, I overheard Korse talking and said they needed Star for some sorta communications thing."

Gerard grew angry. "And you failed to tell me this before?"

Shrinking down, Mikey said, "Sorry, Gee. It never occurred to me that you didn't know… all my life, you've known everything."

As soon as he said it, Mikey wished he hadn't. He didn't know what was wrong with what he said, but sadness overwhelmed Gerard's eyes and he briskly started walking away. Looking helplessly to the rest of his Group, Mikey visually asked them, "What'd I say?" but all he got back was confusion. Shrugging, the Killjoys gestured to him, as though to say, "Your problem. Go talk to him!" And so, Mikey did.

Running after his older brother, Mikey called, "Gee, Gee! What'd I do? What's wrong?"

After they were out of sight and hearing range of the others, Gerard stopped and let Mikey catch up. When he did, the young man was surprised to see tears glistening in Gee's eyes. "Gerard…what's wrong?"

Gee shook his head. "Nothing that's your fault. It's just… just that… well, Mikey, I know you think I'm like, some kind of almighty ruler or something but I'm not! I don't know everything. I don't! I don't want to know everything! I don't want that kind of responsibility, Mikey! But, look at me now. I'm eighteen years old, and taking care of six kids like I'm their father or something. I'm NOT! Did you ever stop to think that I don't WANT to have to do this?" Gerard stopped to choke on a sob. "I'm sorry, Mikey. I love you, but all this is kinda hard sometimes."

Mikey nodded, and after a little while of consoling brotherly love, Mikey left Gee to gather himself up and walked back to the Group, explaining that Gerard was just a little frazzled, with Star being gone and all. It wasn't exactly a lie, but there were some things that are better left not known.

* * *

**(A/N) Reviews make the Killjoys come back to life :'(**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N) Tomorow's the day, Killjoys! Anyhoo, here's the last lovely filler until the big finale chapters. Yes, this is almost over. But- OOH!- there's gonna be THREE ENDINGS. Yes, three alternate endings. Heh, and then, I'mma start another Killjoys fiction, so make sure I'm on your author alert list!**

**X3 DR. DEATH DEFYING**

* * *

After Gee walked back to his Group, apologizing, the Killjoys set out on their search for Star.

They didn't walk for long, because soon the problem arose that BL/ind's HQ, in Battery City, is quite a long time away. At least, more time than they had.

Thankfully, Showpony had an idea that could solve that problem- a friend that he had. It wasn't too far away, either; maybe an hour's walk or two.

After all, the journey only took an hour. But the place they arrived looked nothing like the Killjoys expected it too.

They expected a small, semi- hidden, out of the way little radio station, (Showpony had explained that his friend was the DJ on WKIL) but what they saw was anything but. A large, quite out in the open diner was the home to Dr. Death Defying.

Skating in, Showpony called, "Dr. D? Doc? It's me, Showpony! You here?"

It was silent.

Pony was about to apologize for him not being home, but just then a man with black hair and a beard, with a bandana tied around his head zipped out from a room in a power chair, nearly giving Gerard a heart attack.

"Hello!" he boomed. "Showpony! What brings you back 'round here?"

Bashfully smiling, Pony answered, "Well, actually, we need a favor, doc." Showpony then went on to explain their plight.

"So, how can I help you guys, Pony?" Dr. Death asked once Showpony had finished.

"Well… we actually need ZoneRunner, doc."

Dr. D smiled warily. "Okay Pony, but you gotta promise me you'll be careful. You know ol' ZoneRunner's my pride and joy, she is."

Showpony nodded. "I'll be careful, honest, doc!"

Dr. Death Defying laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm done with that. That was mean. Pony, you're only seventeen and you've never driven before! You're nearly ADHD, and I'm not sure those are good qualities for a driver." He pointed to Gerard. "You. How old are you?"

Gee replied, "Um, eighteen. I'm the oldest."

Dr. D nodded. "I assume you've driven before?"

Gerard bit his lip. He'd driven, sure, but it was a long time ago. But back then he was younger, first time driving, but he'd done okay. "Yeah, I think it'll be fine."

The doc nodded. "Okay, I appoint you honorary driver." Dr. D winked and Showpony pouted.

"Now, wait, before you take off," Dr. Death said, "I wanna know your names! You know me, Dr. D, but WHO are YOU?"

Gee noticed this guy had a knack for rhyming. "Do you want our real names or our code names?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Code names. That way I'll be able to figure it if I've ever met you before. You look awful familiar."

Nervous, Gee looked to Showpony, as if to ask, is this guy okay? Pony nodded.

"Erm, I'm Party Poison. These are my Killjoys."

Dr. Death Defying slapped his hands together. "THAT'S it! Party Poison! It's an HONOR to meet you, sir rebel of the zones. But let me tell you, you're nothing like I expected you to be. Much more modest, more subtle."

A little frazzled, Gee said, "Um, thanks I guess. I'm not sure if that's a good thing." He chuckled.

"Anyways, now that I know you're the Killjoys," Dr. D said, "it's come to me your names! But it's time you get going to save your little girl. I bid you good luck, but I hope you're aware that this is very likely a suicide mission."

All the Killjoys gulped; it hadn't occurred to them. Except Gerard- he knew. But as long as their little girl was out, it was worth t.

They nodded, but before they could leave, Gee input, "But, doc, if I could ask one more thing from you?"

Turning his power chair back around to face the Killjoys, he replied, "Yes, Party Poison?"

"We may need backup. If we don't… make it out of there, then… do you have another car, doc?"

Dr. Death nodded. "Yes, a van."

Gerard nodded. "Okay. Well… our main priority is getting Star out. If we don't get out… she needs an alternate escape route if we can't get her out in ZoneRunner. Do you think, maybe…?"

Dr. Death Defying nodded. "I understand. I'll meet you there, even if you don't need help. But, problem is, I can't drive, with my leg… hmmm…"

Gerard swiftly turned. "Alyxx. I know you're only thirteen, but you told me you've driven. Right?"

Alyxx nodded warily. "Yeah, I can do it. Trevor, you're coming with me. No way in Hell am I going alone."

Trevor nodded.

"Alright," said Gerard. "But, Pony…"

Sighing, Showpony said, "Yes?"

"If we don't get out, we're gonna need someone to protect the van when Alyxx drives up. Dracs are gonna be shooting at you, and you're job is gonna be to, when that door slides open, to shoot your ray gun like you've never shot before. Okay?"

Nodding, Showpony agreed.

With everything set, there was nothing stopping the Killjoys from starting their journey. Leaving Showpony, Alyxx, Trevor and Dr. Death Defying at the diner, Gerard, Ray, Mikey and Frankie went around back where they'd been told ZoneRunner was stored. Upon the sight of the beautiful car, Gerard gasped and was suddenly very, very glad he'd been chosen to drive.

Hopping in the Trans- am and turning the key, four of the Killjoys screeched off towards Better Living Industries.

* * *

**(A/N) Cute. Showpony is just CUTE. I wuv him ^_^ **

**Anyhoo, reviews make tomorow whizz by and make Danger Days appear in your hands sooner x3**

**KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N) Sorry this is so short- I thought this chapter would be the Killjoys, but then I realized that I haven't even explained the reason communications wanted Star! So, here it is... Erm, next chapter should be up soon. It's gonna be the plot changer, the ending, but NOT the last chapter. Okay? Um, enjoi, I suppose :)**

* * *

Star was nervous.

They had her locked in what she guessed was BL/ind's version of a playroom. It was basically empty space, with pictures of black and white rainbows on the walls and a few toys laying around, scattered. Even if the room had been vaguely exciting, or even slightly entertaining, Star didn't understand how these people could expect her to "play." She'd never "played" like a Battery City kid a day in her life, and by the looks of this room, she didn't want to. She wasn't a baby, either; she could handle herself! She could help her Killjoys! Just to prove this to herself, she looked all around the room for something to help her get out.

After her eyes scanned her little space, she noticed a grate in the stark white walls. About a foot above her head, the grate was far too high up for her to reach. Looking about once more, she found a little plastic chair and, grinning, dragged it under the grate. They'd underestimated her, which was a big mistake.

She was about to go to work pulling off the grate, but stopped short when she heard the voices coming from the other side- one of which she recognized. She peered through the grate and kept quiet.

"Korse," came the new voice, "good job out there in the zones. The main priority was to get the little girl, and that indeed you did. But, you're saying that you want to go back out into those wastelands to continue your search for the Killjoys? Why?"

The second voice rang in Star's ears- the X- Terminator. The one who'd taken her away from her family, the one she hated with everything in her. Korse.

"Well, sir," he said, "it IS my duty to discard of the rubbish in the zones. The Killjoys have been on my list for quite a while now, especially that Party Poison. I need to satisfy myself, and the only way to do that is to see them dead. Is permission granted, sir?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Korse. Permission granted. You'll begin again tomorrow?"

Korse replied, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. But, if I may ask, what do you want with the girl?"

Beaming, the other man replied, "I'm extremely glad you asked that! Well, it's quite ingenious, actually. You see, the machines, our bosses, have had this brilliant idea. To eliminate the rest of the humans- albeit us, of course- they realized that they need to get everyone in one place at once. Of course, the place most humans are gathered right now is Battery City- they are, though, already under our control. We're going to use the Thought Adjustment Test to hypnotize her, and then she'll say exactly what we want her to."

Star held back a gasp- she couldn't let this happen!

"What would you make her say?" Korse asked.

Showing a devious, toothy smile, the man answered, "We're gonna send out a transmission to EVERYONE with her on it. She's going to say explain that Better Living Industries are here to 'help' and that we are going to start a democratic government." The man chuckled. "Also, she's gonna say that, to help 'form our new land' and 'start over, leaving the past behind us' that everyone should report to Battery City for the initiation of the new way of life. That the machines have changed, that they're all good and helpful now. Hehe. The only thing is, we know that those desert dwelling rats won't believe us. So, we're gonna inject her voice with hypnosis serum, to 'persuade' everyone else. Once everyone's in Battery City, BAM! Bomb it all. Done with, over. We win."

Korse bit his lip. "It'll be hard getting a bomb into the City. They got guards everywhere."

"We've disguised it- looks, feels, and sounds exactly like a common object. A boom box bomb. How ingenious is that?"

"Very, sir, very."

Star stumbled off her chair and covered her mouth with her hand. She had a lot of plotting to do, quite a lot indeed.

* * *

**(A/N) PLOTTING. I love that word. It's quite epic indeed, it is. Reviews make... reviews make... Hmm. I got nothing. Review though! Out of the goodness of your hearts. x3**


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N) MUST READ!**

**I have a LOT to say here. This is the super long showdown scene, yes. The SING video. Erm, if his doesn't make much sense, it's because I had it pre- written for s seperate fiction and then decided to modify it and stick it in here. So, I hope it makes sense! Also, there's some POVs in here, my first :) Tell me how I did! I just wrote a TON, so there's gonna be a few more chapters posted right after this. One of this is a really, really short bridge chater, so sorry x) Here you go, hope it's not too comfusing! Also, if there's a bigger than usual space, there's supposed to be a divider there. Sorry!**

* * *

They moved Star into a room full of monitors.

BL/ind knew the Killjoys were coming nearly as soon as the Killjoys themselves did- the cameras picked them up right away.

Korse, who was sleeping, had no idea at the time at HIS targets, his FUN, were so near. He had no idea what he would soon do.

They had decided that Star was to stay in the room because she was what the Killjoys were after, of course. Better Living Industries was getting tiresome of the band of outlaws, and decided to use the attack to their advantage. Put the little girl in plain sight, and then, oh, THEN, would the Killjoys' lives finally be theirs.

Star had no idea why they'd moved her from her "playroom." She had formed a plan in her mind on how to get out, but it would only work if she was back in that room. Her plot was foiled, she supposed. Now, she'd just have to wait and see how the events rolled out.

Feeling quite useless, she stayed quiet on the floor and waited for her Killjoys to save her.

* * *

_Screeeeeeeeeech…_

The only sound the Killjoys could hear was the screeching of the tires of their Trans- Am against the smooth pavement of BL/ind's entryway tunnel. They were silent, a metaphor for the solemn reason they were breaking into the evil organization's headquarters in the first place.

Party Poison, who was driving, glanced down briefly to glance at the picture they had of Star, taped to their dashboard. Fun Ghoul had put it there to "keep their eyes on the prize," as he had said.

Their little girl- it broke Poison's heart to think she wasn't with them at the moment. But soon, soon they'd have her back.

Kobra Kid leaned forward to look ahead of them, and didn't even flinch when he saw the Drac and Guard waiting for them at the toll gate. He didn't need to; they wouldn't be a problem. His thoughts reigned true as his brother just plowed right through them without blinking. Nothing would stand in the Killjoys' way when there was space between them and their Star.

But as the Killjoys sped away from the Guard and Draculoid, a hand reached up and pressed a button, and, inside the HQ, a siren wailed.

* * *

Sitting cross- legged on the floor of Better Living Industries' base, Star rolled a little ball around on the floor and tried to hide her fear by smiling at an Asian lady standing near her, but the "smile" she got back was forced and plastic. A kind of sneer, per se, that, to Star, only said, "Hello, worthless child. You are nothing to me. Sit and be quiet until we don't require your presence any longer."

Star stayed quiet on the floor, and wondered if the Killjoys were coming to save her at all. Just when all hope seemed lost, an alarm blared; Star would bet her life on who it was the Dracs around her were strapping on their masks to go after.

It seemed her life depended on it, anyway.

* * *

The Killjoys raced down the entryway, and they knew then that the mission they were about to embark on was probably suicide. They were outmanned and outgunned and they knew it, too. They didn't care, though. That wasn't even on their one- track minds at the moment. They knew it wouldn't end well for them, but as long as Star was okay, so were they. No matter what bodily condition they were in, they were okay.

Their car lurched and changed direction drastically, leading them places they didn't want to go; it was obviously being controlled by BL/ind. Poison stopped the car and they all hopped out, ready to fight to what would probably be the death.

The Dracs knew they were coming.

The Killjoys, ray guns at the ready, briskly and calmly walked across the bridge that lead to Better Living's door. Draculoids and Guards shot at them, but easily dodging and shooting, they barged into the HQ. Slamming open the door, shooting all the way, Party Poison was the first to enter the building, his Killjoys right behind him.

Shooting at everything that moved, the group of outlaws stormed BL/ind. Poison looked around, and was soon bombarded with a hug from his little girl, who'd found him. He sat there for a moment, with her in his arms once more, and tried to focus, but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that some serious shit was about to go down, and he didn't like it one bit. They had to get out of there.

Too bad the Dracs wouldn't let them.

* * *

The Asian lady pressed a button on her remote and alerted Korse. This is where things would get ugly. Her, him and some Dracs piled into an elevator, which stopped at the Killjoys' floor. The door opened and they stepped out, the children just in front of them.

Once out of the hallway and into a larger room, Poison heard a commotion behind him and swiveled to look there. Pulling out his gun, beckoning for his friends to do the same, and shooting all in one swift motion, the showdown began.

Star blocked her ears.

* * *

**Poison's POV**

Shoot. Dodge. Shoot. Dodge. It was all that was running through my head at the time. I couldn't focus on anything besides that- not my brother, not my friends, not our little girl, in the middle of all this.

Shoot. Dodge. Shoot. Dodge.

A Drac was in my face, trying to get at me; I grabbed him by the back of his mask and shot him, without thinking at all. But something that I've never experienced happened then: His mask came off. It came off! It stayed put in my grip, but the young man fell. Down. Down, way, way down! Dead! I'd killed more Dracs than I've managed to count, but I guess I've never really thought of them as people. Machines, slaves to BL/ind. They were always the bad guys, trying to kill me and my friends. Not people! Not men with families, lives, stories to tell! I stood, motionless, breathing heavy, in the middle of the gun fight, staring at the man I'd just killed and his mask, still in my hand. I guess my horror made me vulnerable, then, because before I knew it, Korse was upon me, shoving me into a wall. I gritted my teeth- No, no! It can't happen! This can't happen! I can't die! But as he pulled out his gun and pressed it just above my throat, I knew I would, right then and there.

I could vaguely hear my brother calling my name, but everything had faded into static- like sound. Nothingness. Nothingness! It mattered not to me, about to get ghosted, with nothing to do about it.

Korse pulled the trigger.

I saw the flash if electricity shoot up the gun.

Pain over came my body, and I think my eyes closed, I started to slide down the wall, head lolled to the side, resting on my shoulders, and then-

* * *

Star heard the shot. She screamed.

* * *

**Kobra's POV**

I was too late. As soon as his eyes closed, I knew I was too late to save my only brother's life. Ghosted! He was goddam GHOSTED! Poison, who taught me everything I know. Poison, who taught me that Killjoys never die. Poison, who was always there for me. Dead. Ghosted. Gone.

Someone was gonna pay for this.

Bloodlust staining my eyes, I ran towards my brother's murderer, screaming and shooting. I felt someone behind me, yeah, of course I did, but to it I paid no attention. My only focus was Korse, killing him, seeing HIM slide down that wall, dead, just like Poison. Poison, oh, Poison! Greif overcame me, but I hid it well. I could only hope that the presence behind be was Ghoul, Missile or Jet, but I knew it wasn't.

My brother fell to the floor, red hair falling in his eyes.

The presence, a Drac, pulled the trigger on his white ray gun.

Pain shot through my body, and I think I fell. The noise around me started fading, and then-

* * *

**Ghoul's POV**

Poison. Kobra. Dead, on the floor! How could this possibly be? But- but-

I couldn't think like this. I probably didn't have that long to live; I had to make the most I possibly could out of it.

Star. Jet. Get them out. It was the only thing on my brain at the moment, and my body and mind seemed to shift into hyper- drive. I ushered Jet Star and our little girl out the big glass doors, and made it look as though I would follow them.

I didn't, though.

From outside the door, Jet gave me a look that screamed GET OUT! GET OUT OF THERE! But I made a "save yourself, I'll hold them back," motion with my hands and they reluctantly ran away from me. Bravely turning around, I shot rapidly, but it wasn't enough. There were so many Dracs on me!

One of them had a really good aim, and got a lucky shot.

He pulled the trigger.

Pain. Deep, mind boggling, sob inducing pain.

I fell, I'm pretty sure, because you can't really die standing up, and then-

* * *

**Jet's POV**

I grabbed Star's hand and we sprinted away from the HQ. I was shooting, so, so, much, not even aiming at anything because the targets were everywhere. I thought we would get away, for a moment.

I let go of Star's hand and pushed her lightly- she had to run. We had to get out of there! Turning back toward the door, shooting, shooting.

They all seemed to shoot at once.

So many, so MANY Dracs' fingers pulled their white triggers.

Pain- oh, so many shots racked my body.

I felt something hard beneath me as I fell, but it wasn't the ground. Oh, it was ZoneRunner, our Trans- Am. Of all places to die, I thought, I would die on the machine that brought us here, to this nightmare, to this hell.

I felt something warm and wet cover the front of my shirt, and then-

* * *

**Star's POV**

No! NO! Dead, all of them! I'm alone, alone, now! The Dracs and the Guards were rushing out of the building, and they were shooting at me! Please, I begged, don't kill me! I'm only eight! But, ruthless and merciless as they were, shot after shot after shot continued to be fired at me.

I thought I would die, thought I would rejoin my Killjoys. As great as that sounds, I didn't want to die. Still don't. A van pulled up to me and the door slid open, to reveal Showpony, clad in his polka dotted pants and helmet as usual. Shooting everything threatening, he defended me like the brave soldier he was. Like Ghoul, so brave.

A man I didn't recognize, also riding in the vehicle, picked me up and plopped me inside near Trevor, whom I'd just noticed. Alyxx was driving; I didn't know she could drive! Slamming the door, we took off, away from the horrors of BL/ind. A Drac followed us, shooting, but it couldn't keep up, just couldn't keep up. We were gone, yes, safe, no- never! Killjoys are never safe, but now we're all we've got.

I didn't want to, but I could live with that.

* * *

They zipped Party Poison into a body bag that read "Better Living Industries" on the front. Dead.

* * *

The Asian lady watched out the window of Better Living Industries' headquarters as what remained of the Killjoys got away.

It didn't matter, she told herself. They'd be back. Even if they don't want to, or plan on it, they'd be back.

Because when you're a Killjoy, trouble always seems to find you.

* * *

**(A/N) Damn, my line dividers suck. They only work half the time, I'm so sorry if that made it hard to read. Review!**

**OMGEE I GOT ONE OF THOSE LITTLE BARS ON THE CHAPTER SELECT! FINALLY! MY STORY LOOKS SO BAD ASS NOW! ;D**

**This is my longest chap :O**


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N) Yeah, this is the short one. It's a pretty genious way to complete this, if I do say so myself. BUT THIS IS NOT DONE. There will be three alternate endings. Stay tuned!**

**P.S. Volera is pronounced VAH-LAIR-AH :)**

* * *

"And THEN what happened?"

Valerie smiled down at her five- year- old daughter, Volera. "I don't know, honey. No one knows what happened to the Killjoys."

Volera, who had grown quite attached to the characters after her week of being told their stories before bedtime, sniffled. "Are they dead, mommy?"

Valerie shook her head. "I don't know for sure, baby, but as far as I know, Killjoys never die."

"Did… did all that…" Volera asked nervously, "really happen?"

Valerie nodded. "Yeah, Volera. If I know one thing for sure, it's that the Killjoys are REAL. All of them. This happened a long time ago, honey. If you're worrying about Dracs, don't; they're all gone now. Better Living Industries, Korse, everything. It's all better now."

Leaning down to kiss her daughter on the forehead, the relatively young mother glanced at the digital clock on Volera's bedside table: It read 9:04, April ninth, 2094.

"Mommy, I'm not tired," the little girl whined, causing her mother to smile. Valerie knew just how to get her little girl to sleep.

"Party Poison slowly closed his eyes, Volera. Party Poison went to sleep. Don't you want to be like Poison?"

Volera nodded vigorously. She closed her eyes, like her hero. She'd been lying when she said she wasn't tired- she was, very much so. She just wanted to hear more stories.

As she fell asleep, she dreamed of the Killjoys…

* * *

**(A/N) Okay. If you didn't get it, the three alternate endings that are gonna be posted soon are Volera's three dreams of the Killjoys. I, personally, LOVE the first one, which is gonna be up in a minute! Review!**


	33. Chapter 33 First Alternate Ending

**(A/N) I've never liked anything I've written more than I love this. It is so great, I was considering leaving the story ending like this, but I'm still gonna do the other two alternate endings. I cried reading this, yeah, but it was an awesome way to end. I hope I explained the concept of that whole "Killjoys never die" thing well :) Enjoi x3**

* * *

Fun Ghoul opened his eyes.

Taking in a deep, short, gasping breath, he bolted up. He was still on the ground where he'd fallen, about an hour before.

The room was empty. Near him, he saw Kobra lying on the ground, but he was stirring slightly. There were no officers or Dracs in sight.

Dizzy from waking up from his death, he crawled over to his friend. "Kobra? Kobra Kid? Wake up, buddy. C'mon…"

Opening his eyes, Kobra Kid came to. "Ghoul? Ugh, did we get ghosted?" At Ghoul's nod, Kobra added, "Damn, I hate it when that happens. I feel like shit after… Poison's so lucky- he's never died."

Jet Star walked in, holding his pounding head. "Mmm, hey guys. Damn, I feel like crap. Where's Party Poison?"

"We haven't gotten him up yet," said Kobra, "but he's gonna be pissed. His first death- hah! I bid him good luck on that one. He's gonna be feeling the worst of all."

"What time is it?" Ghoul inquired. "There's no one around."

Jet Star looked to his watch and replied, "One- oh- nine in the morning. Hey, they left our bodies out? Man, they're so LAZY. Just leaving a bunch of dead bodies around to rot." Jet chuckled. "Well, at least, that's what they THOUGHT would happen to us."

Kobra looked to the wall where his brother should have been laying. "They took Poison. Hmm. Guess they like him better, eh?"

Sniggering, they wandered the corridors until they found a room with a door labeled 'MOURGE.' Opening the door to the damp, dark, ill- lit space, Fun Ghoul mused, "What a horrible place. Poor Party Poison had to spend the night in here, stuck in a body bag…"

They looked around, checking tags on the BLI body bags. It took them quite a while before they found the one labeled with 'Party Poison/ Gerard Arthur Way- Cause of death: shot – Age at death: 18'

"Ghoul, can you unzip the bag?" Kobra Kid asked. "Give him some aspirin when he wakes up- he's gonna have a killer migraine. After that, let's split. I don't like this place."

Ghoul nodded and unzipped the bag. It wasn't until he'd been shaking his best friend and muttering his name for about five minutes did he start to realize something was wrong. Poison had died first- he should have woken before them.

Ghoul started to freak out a little. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"K- K- KOBRA!"

Spinning on his heel, Kobra Kid cried, "Jesus! What?"

"He's not fucking waking up!"

Kobra sighed. "Ghoul, check his pulse. When we die, our bodies don't totally shut down- the functions just slow down so much that it seems as though we're dead. Poison's pulse should be there; faint, but there."

Ghoul nodded and cursed himself for being so silly. He put two of his fingers to Poison's neck- Poison's COLD neck- and felt for a pulse.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Then, he really started to freak out.

"KOBRA! KOBRA! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! NOT KILLJOY DEAD BUT REGULAR DEAD! KOBRA! KOBRA! _KOBRA!"_

Jet Star slapped a hand over Ghoul's mouth. "Shut it!" he hissed. "You wanna get us caught?"

Meanwhile, Kobra was walking nervously over to his brother. He felt for a pulse just as Ghoul did. He felt for a heartbeat. He listened for breaths.

Nothing.

Then, Kobra flipped out.

"GERARD!" he screamed. "NONONOOOOO! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! WE CAN'T DIE!"

Jet's eyes widened in horror as he held back his sobbing friend. "But- but- how can this HAPPEN?"

Shaking his head, Kobra was repeatedly muttering "No, no, no…" He started shaking his brother by his shoulders. His cold, dead shoulders. "Gerard! Gee! Wake the FUCK UP!"

In the process of trying to wake him up, a piece of note paper fell from Party Poison's jacket. Ghoul broke away from Jet and, with shivering, clammy hands, he picked it up.

Jet Star clapped a hand on Kobra's shoulder. "Kobra, Kobra, shhhhh, Ghoul found something, you gotta be quiet…"

Ghoul was carefully unfolding the old, crumpled paper. Once he had it open, he began to read aloud.

_If you're reading this, it means I'm dead._

_Yeah, yeah, I know. This is one of those cliché letters that someone finds just when it's too late. I know, and I'm sorry for that, but there really wasn't any other way that I could explain everything._

_I always was really protective of this jacket, wasn't I? Now you know why- because it held this letter. This letter that I hope none of you (whoever's with us at the time you're getting this) should ever have to read._

_If you're reading this, it means I'm dead._

_Let me explain, please; I can only imagine the distress you guys must be in right now. I know, I know, I've always taught you that Killjoys never die, and here I am, dead as a doornail. Well, here's how that happened._

_It happened on one of those nights that I was captured and Mikey and Frankie were left alone, that's why it didn't hit me. The rain, I mean. That's what caused all this; anyone who got hit with that one, strange, chemically fucked- up rain storm. If you did, something in you changed and made it impossible to die, __makes you immortal. But oh, how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying! It means so much more._ I don't know how, and I don't know why- I'm no scientist, but I know this for sure.

_That's how the rain missed me, and hit you; you guys were unsheltered, and you had no reason to hide. You didn't know that the rain storm was any different from any other, but Battery City's folk got warning to stay inside, stay sheltered. I was inside. I didn't change. I can die. I did._

_I did everything in my power to keep you from finding this out, that I'm vulnerable, weak. I didn't want you to view me differently. I realize that I've kept far too many a secret from you guys. _

_It's funny- we still use phrases like, that could've killed you! Or, you nearly died! Even though you knew you can't. I taught you that, so you could use your power for good, as shitty as that sounds. It also explains how much you guys trust me, how much you don't doubt a word of what I say. I'm thankful for that, if anything. _

_As soon as I found out about this power, I secretly looked about for kids that seemed to have the same power, the kids that got hit with the rain. There are some telltale signs, yeah- but you'll figure those out on your own. I don't want to give you everything too easy, now- what's that fun in that?_

_After we got our name, the Killjoys, that's kinda what I've been calling these kids with powers. The Killjoys. The undefeatable rebels fighting evil. I like it, I like it a lot. _

_I keep saying kids, and I'm in the wrong there. There are some adults that got hit with the rain, I'm sure, as well. Don't be skeptical about having an adult join the Group too soon, just make sure they're good, not over- controlling people. Oh, that's another thing: no more leaders. You guys, you're equal. I didn't ask for this job, it was kind of dropped on me. Work together to make decisions; work like a well- oiled machine, if you'll disregard the irony. You guys, you're each a cog in the Killjoys' murder machine. _

_As I'm writing this, I'm a fifteen-ish year old boy with far too much responsibility weighing down on his shoulders. It's not that I don't love everyone I take care of; it's just that it's a lot to handle. I have other matters to deal with, too. It's hard. _

_Do you guys realize what it's like to be a father? Because that's basically what I am. I go without for you, give you everything I have. I love you more than anything; I protect you… that's what a dad does. But if I'm your father, who's mine? Who goes without for me? Who gives me everything they have? Who protects me? Who… who loves ME? I think that's the one thing I'm missing out on most. Having someone love me._

_I don't have too much longer to write, because I can hear Mikey and Frankie in the other room of this shelter we're staying in, and they're hungry. So, I'm gonna cut to the chase- I love you guys. I love you more than you will ever know. And even though I'm dead, I'm not really gone, because out here in the zones, your shadow lives on without you. _

_For all the new recruits that are in the Group at the time of my death, that I haven't met yet, I have one thing to say to you: Good luck. Oh, and congratulations; you're a Killjoy. It's a great thing, yeah, but let me tell you- even though you can't die, you're gonna need that luck. Though, of course, I don't really believe in luck._

_Lastly, your mission, my last dying wish, as melodramatic as that sounds. You have GOT to find as many more Killjoys as you can find. Anyone good with this power of yours, recruit them. You're gonna need them, because someday, there's gonna be some sort of turning point, and we're gonna need as much help as we can get._

_Again, I love you. All of you! Someday, we'll meet again, when the dust settles. But for now, this is goodbye. Goodbye from both of me, Party Poison and Gerard Way. _

_Xoxo, _

_Gee._

_P.S. The aftermath is secondary, Killjoys. Don't forget it._

**(A/N) Fini. That was beautiful. Two more alternates to come, and then a very important author's note chapter. If you have been reading my story reviewless all this time, I'll forgive you if you just review this one chapter. Please: Review x3**

**Rest in peace: Party Poison x/3**


	34. Author's Note

***AHEM***

**DEAR BELOVED READERS,**

**I am QUITE sorry that I have yet to post my alternate endings. To be perfectly honest, I have yet to write them as well.**

**Anyhoo, I feel obligated to write you this message thingamajig. It will most likely be deleted as soon as I get those alts written, but I have no idea when that shall be.**

**The reason I'm no writing them is that I HAVE STARTED MY NEXT KILLJOYS FANFICTION! *holds for applause* Oh yes, I know, I KNOW. You are all TOOOOOO EXCITED for this story. Make sure I'm on your author alerts for when that is posted ^_^**

**I am ALSO starting an original story which will NOT be posted on here, because 1) that's not allowed (like I care) but mostly 2) because I don't want…. *whispers* STEALERS. So, I am deeply sorry, but DON'T FRET! You can read it when it is published ;)**

**Lastly, I am indebted to thank some certain folks. Here's thanking all of you children who have read my story and not reviewed. I know there must be thousands of you. I'd also like to thank Chemical 30, who was the first person to read this that I did not know :)**

**I'd also like to thank –AvyBby-Renya-of- Sweetness, LoneAngel666, hisdeadpansy, jk 'sweetheart' jk –xoxo, KeeleyJoanneVegeance, JustXPretend, all my anonymous one- time reviewers :3 I LOVE YOU ALL. I'd also like to thank MY BEST FRIEND KRISTY, but only for reading the first of this. Apparently, she 'got bored' and stopped. Did my story get boring? Oh well. I have to thank her. Not that she's reading this. TOO BORING. 'Ya know?**

**LASTLY, I'd MOSTLY like to thank my BEST REVIEWER IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. She lets me help her write her stories, and she's helped me out of tough spots in my story time and time again. She's gonna be almost my co- writer in my original story, and I HAVE HELPED AND HELPED AND HELPED her in writing her stories… :P HERE'S THANKING CJCLARK X3**

**Chloe, you are the Frankie to my Gerard. Fankoo for being my reviewer :3 THOUGH, if I remember correctly, I was YOUR first reviewer. That's how we met, when I reviewed High School Years :) Ah yes, good times.**

**Here's hoping we see more of each other in the near future, Killjoys.**

**Xoxo,**

**Static*Sarah & DetonationDestination.**

**P.S. The aftermath is secondary, Killjoys. Don't forget it x3**


End file.
